Gakuen Alice Revelaciones
by LizZ-Girl77
Summary: a mikan y a natsume le esconden siertos secretos, persona a natsume, narumi a mikan,sus mamas eran grandes amigas, cuando se conocen, no es de la misma manera que todas, a el no le importa, a ella le da lo mismo, pero poco a poco despierta su interes..
1. 1, Gusto en Conocerlos

** INICIO:**

Natsume, es el hijo de un jefe de una de las tantas organizaciones malas, pero el no lo sabe, ya que ah sido arrebatado de las manos de su padre, por su madre, quien lo oculto lejos de su padre, lo mantuvo a salvo y en manos de Rei, aun que rei no era buena persona trabajaba para ambas organizaciones para su beneficio, pero el sabia un secreto oscuro y uno muy importante, que natsume tenia una hermana quien se quedo en manos perversas de su padre, la mama de natsume no pudo rescatarla ya que fue raptada y escondida por su propio marido, la mama de natsume y la mama de mikan eran grandes amigas y trabajaban como espias….

Mikan es hija de una súper espía, pero ella no lo sabe pues, si alguien sabe que es la hija de la súper espía la viuda negra, estaría en muy grave peligro, y sobretodo si saben los tipos de alices que tiene. La mama de mikan la abandono desde los tres anos, pues ya no pudo esconderla, y la dejo en manos de narumi, narumi la mantuvo escondida en un pueblo lejano con un señor el cual ella le dice¨abuelito¨, narumi no la visitaba muy segido por su trabajo, pero si la visitaba, aun que el estaba preocupado sobre sus alices, cuando mikan cumplió sus doce anos de edad, ya usaba algunos de sus alices,meses despues, sucedio una tragedia y narumi fue notificado que la niña ya avía sido localizada por una organización mala, narumi asustado condujo hacia el ¨abuelito¨ de mikan , pero cuando llego, lo encontró desmayado en el suelo con un golpe en la cabeza, la casa en la que vivia estaba totalmente destrozada, y no había ni una señal sobre mikan, narumi estaba perplejamente asustado y preocupado, cuando el ¨abuelito¨ de mikan despertó, narumi hiso muchas preguntas, y el señor le respondió que, no se preocupara que el la escondió , narumi pidió el lugar, y este se la dio, sin perder tiempo, mikan fue hallada bajo en un salon bajo la tierra donde habia comida, y agua, había una cama, baño y una radio con el cual comunicarse, pero mikan no sabia como, narumi bajo las escaleras con cuidado y hallo a mikan hecha bolita en la cama,, llorando por su soledad . Narumi prometió jamás dejarla a cargo de alguien… que el seria quien la cuidaría, así que decidió meterla y mantenerla oculta en su academia...pero antes narumi dio una orden de que el senor, ¨abueltio ¨de mikan diera todo la informacion de lo sucedido.

Grandes cosas seran reveladas para natsume y para mikan, sobretodo cuando persona se da cuenta de quien es hija realmente Mikan...y que ocurrira?...

Tres meses despues, narumi falto tres meses a la academi, se llevo a mikan con el, pero no a la academia todavia. si no a una gran ciudad, donde segun el, le dijo que eran vacaciones para los dos, pero no es asi, narumi tenia que ir a esa cierta ciudad para esconder y hablar con sierta persona, dejando a mikan en un hotel con muchos dulces y peliculas de comedia y mas cosas... hasta que pasaron los tres meses se la llevo a la academia pues ya habia hecho todo lo que le ordenaron...

* * *

**Cap 1…Gusto en conocerlos.**

* * *

Mikan,,,,mikan-se escuchava una voz con eco, provenia de una mujer, que le hablaba lentamente a mikan.

-quien … quien es?—se preguntaba mikan abriendo lentamente sus ojos color chocolate claros, su cabello suelto y brillante color miel, volaba a todos lados.. en eso mikan ve frente a ella una mujer , su rostro no se alcanzaba a ver, mas bien estaba totalmente oscuro, negro, sus manos y pies negras estaban, se notaba que aquella mujer miraba a mikan, su cabello era largo hasta la espalda y del mismo color que el cabello de mikan, color Miel. aquella mujer llevaba un vestido color rojo, largo hasta sus pies, y sostenia un collar en su mano izquierda..

-quien eres?-pregunto mikan confundida...

-yo...-dijo la mujer.

Y En eso mikan despierta.

Tititic,tititic,tititic

Mikan se levanta y apaga la alarma dando un gran bostezo.

-otra vez esa voz, pronunciando mi nombre, quien será esa mujer, quien…-se preguntaba confundida y con los ojos llenos de lagañas se levanto para darse un baño eh ir a clases.

TOc, toc, toc

-quien..quien es?—pregunto mikan algo asustada por los golpes de la puerta tan de repente.

-Mikan,chan, soy yo, narumi, ábreme la puerta—le pidió

-aaaa! Narumi-sensei—dijo mikan sonriente y corrió para abrirle la puerta

-Narumi-sensei, buenos días—saludo muy sonriente

-mikan-chan buenos días, y eso que aun no estas arreglada?—pregunto

-aach! Cierto! Hoy es mi primer dia de clases—pensó sorprendida—no me tardo narumi—le dijo corriendo hacia su armario

-te esperare, pero no tardes, las clases empiezan a las nueve, y creo que no te diste cuenta que tu uniforme esta colgando de mi mano—dijo narumi sentándose en el sillón de la habitación de mikan

-oups, no lo note—dijo mikan riendo sínicamente—gracias narumi-sensei- luego agarro el uniforme y se fue corriendo a bañar.

-ahí, como esta creciendo-pensó narumi viendo como mikan se peinaba dos colitas. –ahora se que esta mas segura en este lugar, o eso espero—penso preocupado.

-termine—dijo mikan agarrando su michila

-te ves estupendamente hermosa—dijo narumi muy sonriente

-usted cree narumi-sensei?—pregunto un poco sonrojada y sonriente

-si mi niña—dijo narumi dándole un beso en la frente,-vamos ya se te hace tarde—le dijo para salir de la habitación los dos.

Cuando llegaron al edificio de clases, narumi le dijo a mikan que permaneciera afuera de el salón de clases hasta que escuchara la palabra ¨entra ¨. Mikan nerviosa permaneció.

-Buenos días maestro, me permite unos minutos—pidió narumi al maestro de matemáticas

-si, claro narumi—dijo serio.

-gracias maestro!, buenos días mis niños! Hoy les traigo una magnifica noticia—dijo narumi muy sonriente

-magnifica noticia?,ja! –rio sumiré

-dira! Horribles noticias, pues todo lo que viene de usted da miedo—dijo Miko, un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules , guapo de test normal**,personaje nuevo en gakuen alice ;)** , pero no tan guapo como natsume, el estaba mirando de pies a cabeza a narumi.

-ahí mis niños, les doy miedo—sonrió amoroso narumi

-uhiii!-hicieron todos asustados

-Patas de pollo, díganos cual es su horrible noticia!—gritaron desde atrás

-patas de pollos?—se pregunto narumi—desde cuando me llaman patas de pollo?—pregunto narumi confundido

-porque patas de cerdo no quedaba—dijo terran –pobre cerdo-susurro

-no, no decirle patas de pollo a narumi es una ofensa—corrigió sumiré mirando a terran

-gracias mi niña que linda por defenderme—dijo narumi sonriente

-digo, pobre pollo, comprendo que no quieran que lo confundan con las piernas de cables viejos de narumi-dijo sumiré

-perdón?-dijo narumi abrió sus ojos, sorprendidos.

-digo están bien peludas—comentaron en risas

Mikan escucho todo y se molesto demasiado.

-que clase de alumnos son ustedes?—pregunto molesta colocando sus manitas en su cadera bien formada—deberían tener mas respeto—dijo en voz alta y molesta.

-mikan-chan—susurro narumi volteándola a ver

-quien es esta? Como se atreve a meterse en esta charla esta sin vergüenza—pregunto y dijo sumiré cruzándose de brazos y mirando fijo a mikan.

-esta sin vergüenza, tiene su nombre—dijo mikan mirando a sumiré-me llamo sakura mikan, y no me gusta el tipo de personas que son tan igualados, guarden cierto respeto a sus maestros y sobretodo a narumi-sensei—dijo en defensiva mikan, todos la comenzaron a mirar mal, menos yu tobita ,anna, nonoko ,luca, yura, hotaru leía un libro, natsume no se encontraba presente en ese día de clases…tenia una misión.o.o!

-ehi! Niñata, ten mas cuidado con tus palabras, tampoco te des el gusto de igualarte a nosotros—le grito terran levantándose del asiento

-niñata!, y tu un niñato te igualas muy bien a los mayores verdad, digo, se que narumi-sensei se esta quedando calbo(cuando dijo esto narumi asustado se toco su cabellera), y le están saliendo unas cuantas canas,(narumi saco un espejo y comenzo a revisar su cabello)-mientras mikan decía eso narumi se apeno por lo que mikan decía, según ella lo defendía...

-y que esta engordando un poco,(se toco la panza) y hasta le cuesta trabajo levantarse y se tarda mucho en el bano(agacho el rostro avergonzado)-cuando mikan estaba diciendo esto, apunto de decir algo mas fue interumpida por los susurros de narumi.

-eem, eem, mikan-chan no hace falta eso—susurro narumi apenado

-jem!disculpe narumi-sensei-susurro apenada-pero tu ninato,-apunto a terran- no por eso le faltaras al respeto, mira tu, tu cabellera, peloncito y a tu edad, aah ahora comprendo por que te igualas a los mayores 7.7 —dijo mikan ofendiendo y al decir lo ultimo….

-que dientes has dicho!—dijo terran caminando hacia ella, y mikan se asunto un poco

-yo y mi bocata—pensó mikan retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos, narumi intervino

-ehi, tranquilo mi niño, ya cálmense todos si no usare mi encanto—dijo sonriente, y todos se sentaron y guardaron silencio en menos de dos segundos.

-narumi-sensei, discúlpeme, abrí mi boca de mas—dijo mikan con la cabeza agachada

-ahora es un problemón—pensó narumi preocupado—niños, creo que la llegada de esta jovencita, les trae ciertas preguntas, y algunos ya hasta saben…que esta jovencita será su nueva compañera en este ano y en los siguientes—dijo narumi intentado sonreír—espero que se lleven bien—dijo sonriendo.

-mucho gusto en conocerlos—dijo mikan algo apenada—espero que nos llevemos bi-bien—dijo preocupada y apenada a la vez

-bueno, a ver donde te sentaras—dijo narumi—oo, veo que cierto jovencito ah faltado—comento viendo dos asientos de alado de luca vacíos—bueno mikan-chan, como no ahí lugar vacío, mientras te asignare al del compañero que hoy ah faltado—dijo narumi sonriéndole—te asigno por este día el asiento alado de Ruka-san—dijo apuntado al chico de cabellera rubio y de ojos grises. Mikan comenzó a caminar y todas las miradas eran para ella.

-mi primer día y es tan espeluznante T.T—pensó nerviosa, luego se sentó y se balanceo hacia alado de luca.

-Hola mucho gusto, mi nombre es sakura mikan, espero que nos llevemos bien todo este ano—le sonrió , pero luca no le respondió y giro su rostro hacia el conejo que tenia entre brazos, y mikan también lo hiso

-ooch! Que hermoso conejo,-dijo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-bueno ninos, una nueva reglas—dijo narumi nervioso y preocupado por lo que sucedió

-aaaaach! Ya llego el defensor—dijeron todos.

-esto es por su bien okey! Y harán caso a esta regla, porque si recibo quejas mis niños tendrán un castigo de mi encanto por mas de….ocho horas—dijo sonriente

-queeeeee!...OCHO HORAAAS! Que ascoo!—dijeron en voz alta espantados

Mientras en la misión de natsume.

Natsume se encontraba vestido de negro y con una mascara de gato, se escondía de entre lo oscuro de aquel edificio para robar lo que persona le había ordenado.

Cuando vio a la vuelta de una esquina a unos agentes y guardias cuidando de una puerta de la organización mala en la que él estaba, les incendio fuego …y estos comenzaron a gritar, natsume corrió y les golpeo en la cabeza para que cayeran desmayados, luego entro a la puerta que cuidaban y frente a él se encontraba un control , no era cualquier control, este era especial, hecho y robado a un científico .

Cuando narumi salió del salón y se termino la clase de matemáticas….mikan se encontraba en problemas? :o

-aver, aver, aver—dijo terran dando una vuelta y mirando con una mirada matona a mikan

-uiii! Creo que ya es tarde para pedir disculpas cierto?—pregunto mikan encogiéndose en el asiento en el que estaba, luca la miraba serio.

-tu que te crees niñata?—le pregunto terran utilizando su alice, y la levanto y mikan comenzo a volar :o en todo el salon.

-Aaaaah!-hacia mikan volando en todo el salon.

-te divierte alla arriba ninata!-le pregunto terran serio

-esto no es nada divertido T.T-susurro mikan

-re-recuerden que no se admiten pleitos, como jefe del grupo debo recuérdales el reglamento de narumi—les dijo yu tobita nervioso en voz alta a los chicos.

-si, si eso lo sabemos -comento miko sonriendo malicioso

-ba-bajamee—pidió mikan algo asustada,

-además, que haces sentada en el asiento de natsume-kun—dijo sumrie en voz alta

-na…tsu…me?—pronuncio su nombre mikan confundida

-como te atreves a decir su nombre así, como asi?—preguntaron terran y sumiré

-uii! Lo siento, es que ni siquiera se quien es ese—respondió seria—además ya no estoy sentada por si no lo has notado—dijo cruzándose de brazos, todos la veían volar por el alice de terran.

-jajajajajaa—comenzó a reír la amiga de sumiré,que es wakako.

-que, y ahora tu de que te ríes?—pregunto sumiré

-ya le tengo un nombre a esa niñata, jajaja—dijo en risas

-ah si, cual?—pregunto sumiré sonriendo maliciosa

-Chilindrina, jajajajajajajaja-dijo explotando de la risa, sumiré levanto una ceja..

-que onda con tigo, las ardillas se te salieron de la cabeza verdad?—le pregunto

-jaja…mmm, bueno, bueno seguiré intentado, no te enojes—dijo wakako seria llendose a sentar a su asiento

-estos compañeros son extraños—pensó mikan confundida—usare mi alice para bajar-pensó

-como no te podemos hacer daño dentro del salón, por mientras te amenazare niñata—dijo terran volteándola a ver hasta que se sorprendió y vio que mikan no estaba en el aire—ooee! Como te has bajado?—pregunto terran confundido

-use mi alice—dijo mikan sacudiéndose sus manos

Terran intento levantarla una vez más pero no podía.

-cual es tu alice?—pregunto terran

-a! que les importa mi alice, ustedes son unos irrespetuosos, así quieren hacer amigos?—pregunto mikan seria

-que te de igual lo que hagamos,-dijo sumrie acercándose mas—terran-san levántala y ensénale—dijo sumiré enojada

-no puedo—dijo terran

-aah! Como que no puedes, no me digas que te dio miedo la chilindrina?—pregunto sumiré cruzándose de brazos

-súper, has usado mi palabra—dijo wakako emocionada

-tu siéntate—le pidió sumiré.

-eres amiga de la chica?—pregunto mikan a wakako

-si—respondió wakako

-y así dejas que te mangonee?—le pregunto seria

-aah! Tu no opines—la callo sumiré

-esas no son buenas amistades, deberías tratarla bien—le dijo mikan

-bueno—susurro wakako

-que te calles wakako-chan—ordeno sumiré

-uhi que miedo—dijo mikan

-chicos, yaa basta!—dijo yu tobita serio ..ooo serio o.o!

-disculpate—dijo terran agarrándola de una coleta .

-aaah!—hace mikan sintiendo un dolor y siendo empujada hacia la pared.

**Continuara…**.


	2. 2, Quien sera esa persona?

**En el cap. Anterior:**

-cual es tu alice?—pregunto terran

-a! que les importa mi alice, ustedes son unos irrespetuosos, así quieren hacer amigos?—pregunto mikan seria

-que te de igual lo que hagamos,-dijo sumrie acercándose mas—terran-san levántala y ensénale—dijo sumiré enojada

-no puedo—dijo terran

-aah! Como que no puedes, no me digas que te dio miedo la chilindrina?—pregunto sumiré cruzándose de brazos

-súper, has usado mi palabra—dijo wakako emocionada

-tu siéntate—le pidió sumiré.

-eres amiga de la chica?—pregunto mikan a wakako

-si—respondió wakako

-y así dejas que te mangonee?—le pregunto seria

-aah! Tu no opines—la callo sumiré

-esas no son buenas amistades, deberías tratarla bien—le dijo mikan

-bueno—susurro wakako

-que te calles wakako-chan—ordeno sumiré

-uhi que miedo—dijo mikan

-chicos, yaa basta!—dijo yu tobita serio ..ooo serio o.o!

-disculpate—dijo terran agarrándola de una coleta

* * *

**Cap 2. Quien era esa persona?**

* * *

-que bonita bienvenida no crees?—dijo mikan asustada

-si lo se, y podría ser mas bonita—dijo con voz amenazadora terran

-mira ninata, deves saber algunas cosas sobre nosotros, y es que si te metes con nosotros te tocan los cuernos, asi que no te iguales a nosotros—le aviso sumiré, presumidamente 7.7 ui si, ui si.

-sigo, en todas partes es asi—penso mikan mirando a sumiré de mala forma—saven que asi solo harán que les odien verdad?—dijo mikan levantando una veja, luego volteo a mirar a terran y terran a ella

-te gustaría quitarme las manos de encima?—le pregunto muy se sorprendió y se sonrojo un poco al ver el tierno y hermoso rostro de mikan, pero no creen que por el hermoso sortro de mikan terran le quitaría las manos verdad?,noo! Mikan estaba usando algo…..

-me-me gustaría?—pregunto terran sin cerrar los ojos

-si, te gustara, asi que quitaras tus manos y te sentaras porque tu quieres—dijo mikan sin dejarlo de ver a los ojos. O.o! mikan, ahora que lo pienso, que tipo de alices tienes?

-si me gustara, y si quiero—susurro quitando lentamente sus manos y se dio media vuelta, todos quedaron impactados.

-que, que sucedió?—se pregunto terran ayándose sentado en su asiento.

-pero que estas haciendo Terra-san—dijo sumiré confundida

-que estoy haciendo?, que no vez que estoy sentado!—le grito terran algo molesto

-fasinante—dijeron algunos levantandoce del asiento

-como le hisiste?—le preguntaron sorprenedidos

-usaste tu alice verdad?—le preguntaron a mikan

-la verdad….—dijo mikan rascandoce la cabeza

-dinos, dinos cuales son tus alices-preguntaron anciosos

-por favor, ni que fueran la gran cosa—comento sumiré sentandoce alado de wakako

-la gran cosa! Hiso sentar a terran-san—comento anna sonriente

-si, y no puedo despegar mi trasero del asiento!—dijo enojado y asustado

-dinos, mikan-chan, cuales son tus alices?—pregunto nonoko

-es que..-dijo mikan agachando la cabeza—yo no se los nombres de estos tipos de alices que tengo, jeje, jeje— sonrio penosamente, todos quedaron callados.

-bravo, bravo—dijo sumiré.

**Mientras con natsume:**

-tss—hiso natsume parando frente a persona quien se encontraba en un lugar secreto dentro de la academia.

-aquí tienes un control—dijo serio

-och! Natsume, pero crees que has terminado tu misión?—le pregunto sonriendo malicioso. Que vil, natsume tenia rasguños por doquier y se miraba que estaba muy cansado.

**En el salón de clases**.

-bueno ninos, esto es todo, quedan libres pueden irse, y bienvenida jovencita, espero que tenga un alice en especial para que estos chicos la traten educadamente—comento noki el profesor mas miedoso de toda la academia, el que tenia el cabello largo peinado en una cola con mas de siete ligas, y usa lentes…

-oo!—hiso mikan – con razon—penso, en eso su celular comienza a vibrar y mikan lo saca de su mochila era un mensaje de narumi, pidiéndole que fuera al salón de subdirección, segundo edificio el que tenia dos grandes estrellas arriba de una gran entrada con dos puertas.

-que bien, me pregunto para que será?—se pregunto levantándose, apunto mikan de salir del salón, fue parada por anna y nonoko

-mikan-chan—dijeron su nombre

-Hola—saludo sonriente

-quieres ir a comer con nosotras?—le preguntaron amables

-em,,si,, bueno me encantaría, solo que tengo que hacer algo antes—dijo apenada

-um, bueno, entonces será mañana—le sonrieron

-si, gracias por su invitacion—les sonrio, nonoko y anna dieron media vuelta y mikan las paro.

-disculpen, jeje, pero cuales son su nombres, o como podría llamarlas?—pregunto apenada..

-oo! Yo me llamo nonoko, puedes decirme noko-chan—se presento la del cabello negro azulado.

-y yo me llamo anna, dime ana-chan, solo con una ene (N) ana-chan, asi!—dijo sonriendo, nonoko la miro seria

-aun asi no cambia en nada la pronunciacion anna—dijo nonoko

-bueno, pero para cuando lo escriba no se le hara largo—dijo siendo tan inocente.

-om! Mucho gusto en conocerlas, son muy lindas, -dijo mikan sonriente

-y como te podemos llamar?—pregunto nonoko

-podemos llamarte mikan-chan?—pregunto anna

-sii, mikan-chan, asi llámenme—les sonrio

-genial, mikan-chan—dijeron las dos

-bueno me podrían decir para en donde esta la subdirección?—pregunto mikan curiosa

-si esta para alla, cruzando el gran bosque allaras un camino con piedras rojas, síguelo y te llevara hacia unos edificios y entre ellos la subdireccion—dijeron las dos apuntando hacia la izquierda.

-ao! Muchas gracias, conpermiso y provecho—se despidió.

Cuando todos salieron del salón**,,todos?,, yo escucho una voz pidiendo ayuda…**

-Auxilioo! Ayúdenme, no puedo levantarme del asiento-decia terran asustado

-ahí alguien por ahí?,, ayudeeeeeenmeeee!—gritoo desesperado.

Mikan entro al bosque y comenzó a ver a todos lados una hermosa naturaleza.

**Mientras con natsume.**.

-tu misión es dentro de esta academia, tienes que ir a subdirección y entrar al salón nueve nueve, tienes que traer unas baterías que son especialmente para este control, sus nombres son micro mcpdetilacion—le ordeno persona

Natsume se coloco su mascara y comenzó a brincar entre los troncos de los arboles para llevar sin ser visto a subdirección.

Al parecer se dirigía al mismo bosque en el que mikan estaba.

-mm—hiso mikan pateando unas ojas caídas de las ramas de los grandes arboles

**Pdv de mikan**

Meintras caminaba por ese bosque, me hacia varias preguntas como

Donde estaría mi abuelito?,

Estará bien?, o por que me abra llevado a ese oscuro lugar?, que sucedió con nuestra casa? .

No se aveces siento que me esta oculando algo, por recordar ese momento en que le llamaban por teléfono y antes de contestar me pedia que fuera a mi habitacion..

Por que razon me lo pedia siempe que recivia una llamada?

Mientras caminaba comencé a escuchar un ruido, bueno varios ruidos, que provenían de los arboles detrás de mi, mi curiosidad crecia, y pues es obvio que me empezó a dar un poco de miedo, por que no hacia viento cuando en eso veo una sombra en el suelo y siento algo pasar arriba de mi, lentamente volte hacia arriba y vi a una persona quien brincaba de un árbol a otro, será un joven por su físico parece joven, pero… que será esa mascara que tiene? Por que la tiene puesta? Para que?. Fue algo asombroso al avez, por que uno no siempre ve a una persona brincar de u narbol a otro y usando una mascara de gato.. y me pregunto

Quien será esa persona?...

Será de la academia?...

Acaso un alumno?...

Que curiosidad tengo, y como soy tan curiosa me dedique a seguirlo, aparte ya estoy perdida xd..

Entonces lo seguía, y mientras lo segia notaba unos dijes que tenia en sus orejas.

Que serán?—susurro mi pregunta..

Y ahorita que recuerdo, no quite el uso de mi alice en esa persona.

**Fin de pdv**

Mikan se acordó de terran, y en el momento en que uso su alice en terran para que no se levantara del asiento…..

-oups—dijo mikan acordandoce de terran.

**Y mientras en el salón de clases**

-Que nadie me va ayudar?—gritaba terran –ayudenme! Despegenme de este asiento! –gritaba mas desesperado—chinteguas!...Ama T.T!—susurro con la cabeza agachada.

**Continuara…**


	3. 3, Siguiendo al Gatito negro

**En el cap, anterior:**

**Pdv de mikan**

Meintras caminaba por ese bosque, me hacia varias preguntas como

Donde estaría mi abuelito?,

Estará bien?, o por que me abra llevado a ese oscuro lugar?, que sucedió con nuestra casa? .

No se aveces siento que me esta oculando algo, por recordar ese momento en que le llamaban por teléfono y antes de contestar me pedia que fuera a mi habitacion..

Por que razon me lo pedia siempe que recivia una llamada?

Mientras caminaba comencé a escuchar un ruido, bueno varios ruidos, que provenían de los arboles detrás de mi, mi curiosidad crecia, y pues es obvio que me empezó a dar un poco de miedo, por que no hacia viento cuando en eso veo una sombra en el suelo y siento algo pasar arriba de mi, lentamente volte hacia arriba y vi a una persona quien brincaba de un árbol a otro, será un joven por su físico parece joven, pero… que será esa mascara que tiene? Por que la tiene puesta? Para que?. Fue algo asombroso al avez, por que uno no siempre ve a una persona brincar de u narbol a otro y usando una mascara de gato.. y me pregunto

Quien será esa persona?...

Será de la academia?...

Acaso un alumno?...

Que curiosidad tengo, y como soy tan curiosa me dedique a seguirlo, aparte ya estoy perdida xd..

Entonces lo seguía, y mientras lo segia notaba unos dijes que tenia en sus orejas.

Que serán?—susurro mi pregunta..

Y ahorita que recuerdo, no quite el uso de mi alice en esa persona.

**Fin de pdv**

Mikan se acordó de terran, y en el momento en que uso su alice en terran para que no se levantara del asiento…..

-oups—dijo mikan acordandoce de terran.

**Y mientras en el salón de clases**

-Que nadie me va ayudar?—gritaba terran –ayudenme! Despegenme de este asiento! –gritaba mas desesperado—chinteguas!...Ama T.T!—susurro con la cabeza agachada.

* * *

**Cap 3. Siguiendo al gatito negro.**

* * *

En el salón alguien escucho el clamor de terran.. y ese alguien quien será?..

-Ayudaaa! Ayuda por favor, tengo mucha hambree!—gritaba terran triste hasta que, en eso alguien abre la puerta, una chica de piel blanca, de cabello negro corto con un corte de muchas capas hasta la barbilla, y el color de sus ojos era purpura, muy hermosos… entro lentamente al salón y volteoa ver aterran su rostro era sin expresion alguna.

-Ima! Garcias al cielo!, Imai, imai escuchaste mi clamor! Eres mi salvación –-decian terran alegre, pero vio que aquella chica no iba hacia donde el estaba si no a su asientoa recoger un libro olvidado y dio vuelta para salir del salón.

-EM! Imai, no me ayudaras?, para eso entraste al salón no?, para ayudarme?—pregunto terran algo confundido

-yo,, solo vine por mi libro/dijo sin expresión alguna para continuar caminando

-NOO! T.T, ten piedad imai, por favor, ayudamee! NO TE BALLAS!—comenzo a gritar en desesperación—Ayudame por favor! Tengo mucha hambre y quiero ir al Bano, porfavoooor!—rogaba en llanto, hasta que…

-SUPER BAKASOO!- terran salió bolando de aquel haciento siendo golpeado en la pared de atrás.

-Itaaii!—hiso terran de dolor.

-problema resuelto…-susurro hotaru para luego irse.

-Ee—eso,,,do-dolioo- dijo terran hasta que …-creo que,,ya no,,,necesito ir mas al bañoo..-susurro cayendo desmayado,, que quiso decir con eso? O.o!

Cuando Imai Sali odel salón se encontró con ruka quien caminaba mas adelante que ella.

-ei tu!—dijo ella parando al rubio.

-I-Imai!—dijo ruka volteándola a ver sorprendido—que haces aquí?—le pregunto algo confundido, imai sonrio a esa pregunta y levanto aquel libro que saco del salón, ruka se sonrojo al verlo.

-balla!, y-yo pensé que lo habías tirado—dijo sonrojado y sonriendo un poco.

-tirar un libro regalado por una persona especial, es algo ilógico no lo crees?—dijo imai sonriendo maliciosa. Ruka al escuchar sus palabras se sonrojo mas y no pudo aguantar sonreir, y de la misma manera sonrió imai.

-en que pagina vas?—le pregunto ruka.

-en la veintiocho, cuando romeo y Julieta se declaran su amor—dijo mirando hacia la ventana, creo que estaba ocultando un ruborizarte sonrojo en sus mejillas :O…ruka también se sonrojo al escucharla.

-O-ooh! Que bi-bien que estes aba-nzando—dijo ruka.

Mientras con mikan que estaba totalmente perdida según ella siguiendo al chico de la mascara de gatito negro…

**Pdv de mikan**

Lo seguía, pero no sabia a donde iba este, luego de minutos recordé a narumi :o…

Narumi! De segura de tanto esperar ya se acabo el Te :O

**Fin de pdv de visa..**

**Y Con narumiii…**

-OOch! Me eh terminado el Te T.T –dijo dándole la vuelta a la jarra de plástico—pero porque se esta tardando mikan-chan, se abra perdido?-se pregunto sentado en el sillón.

**Pdv de mikan**

Seguro que se estará preguntando por mi… y muy probablemente este apunto de hacer mas Te, claro como es un adicto..

**Fin de pdv de mikan**

**Con narumi..**

-mmm! Bueno, mientras llega, hare mas Te—dijo narumi todo contento agarrando la jarra de plastico

**Pdv de mikan**

Pero como siempre se quema haciendo el Te..

Y cuando se quema, es un exagerado….

**Fin de pdv de mikan**

**Con narumi otra vez..**

-ITAAAI! T.T me eh quemado Dios mio, esta quemadura se puede infectar! Donde están las curitas el agua oxiguenada y el alcohol :'O, Toya-kun!—gritaba narumi todo asustado y con lagrimas

-que sucede narumi?—pregunto el guapo de Toya, su cabello color negro, test blanca, y ojos color chocolate..

-me quemeee! Wuaaa-decia narumi mostrándole su dedo menique, el que Salio herido 7.7

-7.7—la cara de Toya o.o!—llamame cuando necesites algo realmente—le pidió dando media vuelta

-noooo! Pero si necesito algo, donde COCOS esta el agua oxigenada, los curitas, las vendas y el alcohol!—pregunto algo desesperado

-Narumi!, Donde mas van a estar, si tu mismo los has guardado en el escritorio, en el segundo cajón! Donde esta tu patito de Hule—dijo serio toya,,,patito de Hule? :3..jajajajajajaja!

**Pdv de mikan**

Cuando el chico de la mascara de gatito negro paro, que fue en el ultimo árbol según mi vista, me di cuenta que estaban unos edificios a unos metros de mi y pocos de el, y me di cuenta que uno de esos tantos edificios tenían dos grandes estrellas…..

T.T el chico me ah salvado! Bueno espero que sea chico, si no me disculpo por creerlo chico.

Voltee al árbol en el que el chico deveria estar, pero note que ya no seguía ahí, desaparecio :O

Hiso truco de magia? :O o ese será su alice?

Bueno, no creo, la teletransportacion , si tuviera ese alice no viera estado brincando de árbol en árbol..

mmm…pero me pregunto donde abra ido?,

ya que lo perdi de vista y me salvo de andar perdida, me dirigui a la subdirección y subi las grandes escaleras… llegue a la puerta que debe de ser, y toce..

**fin de pdv **

**toc, toc,toc**

**-Adelante—se escucho una voz gruesa que no provenía de narumi si no de soyo—dije yo la escritora**

**-no es soya 7.7 es Toya 7.7—me dijo el chico de cabello negro 7.7 que curaba a narumi de su mini quemadura I.I**

-narumi-sensei! Ya llegue—dijo mikan cerrando la puerta

-o! mikan-chan , que bueno que llegas, mira!—dice narumi mostrándole su dedito cubierto de curitas.

-me eh quemado—dijo triste

-lo suponía—susurro mikan colocando sus manos en su cadera bien formada

-que?—pregunto anrumi

-no, nada, narumi-sensei le eh dicho que tenga cuidado cuando caliente el agua para el Te—dijo seria

-si lo se,! Bueno no te invite para que me reganaras, si no para que me contaras de tu primer dia de clases—dijo narumi alegre—cuentame como te fue?—pregunto emocionado

-Toya-san puedes terminar de hacer el te?—pregunto narumi sonriente

-si! Pero no soy tu sirvienta 7.7—respondio serio

Mikan le conto a narumi todo lo que sucedió en el salón, TOTO, absolutamente TOOOODOO! , menos lo del chico de la mascara de gatito negro.

Y narumi consiguió las pilas y regreso a donde persona se encontraba, se las dio y este regreso a su habitacion para darse un buen baño, hasta que fue visitado por su mejor amigo, ya que estaba preocupado del porque no fue a las clases.

-natsume!, te encuentras bien?—pregunto ruka cerrando la puerta de la habitacion

-si, no te preocupes, solo me quede dormido—respondio sirviendo agua en dos basos

-mm!—hiso ruka

Todas las noches cuando había luna llena, los dos se la pasaban arriba del techo contemplando las estrellas y la gran luna llena, y esa noche era hoy, no hoy de este dia, si no Hoy de la historia, ustedes entienden ;)..

**Fin de capitulo…..**

**Continuara…**


	4. 4, nina de las coletas de india

**En el cap, anterior:**

-narumi-sensei! Ya llegue—dijo mikan cerrando la puerta

-o! mikan-chan , que bueno que llegas, mira!—dice narumi mostrándole su dedito cubierto de curitas.

-me eh quemado—dijo triste

-lo suponía—susurro mikan colocando sus manos en su cadera bien formada

-que?—pregunto anrumi

-no, nada, narumi-sensei le eh dicho que tenga cuidado cuando caliente el agua para el Te—dijo seria

-si lo se,! Bueno no te invite para que me reganaras, si no para que me contaras de tu primer dia de clases—dijo narumi alegre—cuentame como te fue?—pregunto emocionado

-Toya-san puedes terminar de hacer el te?—pregunto narumi sonriente

-si! Pero no soy tu sirvienta 7.7—respondio serio

Mikan le conto a narumi todo lo que sucedió en el salón, TOTO, absolutamente TOOOODOO! , menos lo del chico de la mascara de gatito negro.

Y narumi consiguió las pilas y regreso a donde persona se encontraba, se las dio y este regreso a su habitacion para darse un buen baño, hasta que fue visitado por su mejor amigo, ya que estaba preocupado del porque no fue a las clases.

-natsume!, te encuentras bien?—pregunto ruka cerrando la puerta de la habitacion

-si, no te preocupes, solo me quede dormido—respondio sirviendo agua en dos basos

-mm!—hiso ruka

Todas las noches cuando había luna llena, los dos se la pasaban arriba del techo contemplando las estrellas y la gran luna llena, y esa noche era hoy, no hoy de este dia, si no Hoy de la historia, ustedes entienden ;).

* * *

**Cap 4 nina de las coletas de india!**

* * *

-mama!—decia una encantadora nina, parecía un querubín, esos ojos hermosos y grandotes, aquella nina preciosa corria a los brazos de su mama y ella le respondia el abrazo. en el lugar en el que se encontraban era un hermoso paisaje, un monton de arboles, una hermosa naturaleza, rosas amarillas con tulipanes, margaritas, girasoles, el color favorito de mikan, y un árbol de flores azules, asían lucir ese lugar en un hermoso paisaje, avia miles de arbustos con flores rosas. El césped era suave, y muchos pajaros vivian en los arboles, y cada amanecer cantaban y cada atardecer cantaban hasta anochecer.. el dia paso rápido y aquellas dos personas miraban juntas el atardecer.

-Mi Mikan, ya veras que saldremos a delante solas, y nadie te hara daño, nadie nos volbera a hacer daño-dijo aquella joven de cabello largo color miel hasta la espalda y de test normal, abrazo a su nina que estaba dormida en sus brazos.

**Y en eso mikan despierta.**

**Tittic,tititic,tititic**

Mikan lanza un bosteso y se seca dos lagrimas que le recorrían sus mejillas, apago la alarma y se puso a pensar.

-quien…que fue ese sueño?, porque, porque no recuerdo el rostro de esa persona?, quien era? Y aquellas palabras?, acaso ella,, Ella—decia llorando—ella, acaso era mi madre?—se pregunto sin parar de llorar, los cabellos de sus brazos se le erizaron.—mama!—susurro

Mientras en clases.

-Terra-san, hoy le ensenaremos a esa niñata quienes mandan—dijo sumiré sonriendo maliciosa

-que! Y si utiliza su alice en mi! Mejor ensénale tu, a mi ni me digas!—dijo terran dándole la espalda y en eso llega natsume acompañado de su mejor amigo ruka.

-Natsume-kun—dijo sumiré con corazones en sus ojos—ooch! Si, si le dijo a natsume-kun sobre esa ninata, el podría darle su merecido, jajaja—penso maliciosamente.

-natsume-san, todo esta bien?—le rpegunto terran algo preocupado

-por que la pregunta?—pregunto serio

-porque ayer faltaste a clases, y solo faltas cuando comienzan las clases del piernas de alambre—dijo terran serio.

-estoy bien—fue lo único que dijo natsume para cruzarse de brazos y subir sus pies en el mesa banco.

-Natsume-kun, puedo comentarte algo?—pregunto sumiré acercandoce misteriosamente por atrás de natsume

-no! No molestes—respondio serio

-T.T, natsume-kun, por que siempre me niegas a hablarte T.T—penso sumiré triste—eso me destroza el alma—susurro retirandoce.

Mientars mikan llegaba al edificio se encontró con anna y nonoko.

-Buenos días!—saludo mikan sonriente

-Buenos días, mikan-chan—le saludaron

-hoy es un hermoso dia, como amanecieron?—pregunto mikan

-Yo super mega energética—dijo anna

-yo muy bien, y tu?—pregunto nonoko

-mm, igual que ustedes, me alegra aver amanecido, y que ustedes tambien amanecieron—les sonrio, anna y nonoko se alegraron a lo que mikan dijo.

Las tres entraron al edificio y al entrar al salón.

-Buenos días a todos!—dijo mikan en voz alta

-jeje!—hiso nonoko algo apenada

-buenos días!—dijo yu tobita acercandoce a ella, natsume escucho aquel saludo desconocido, ya el conocía las voces de su salón pero aquella voz tierna no,mas como es natsume, no le hiso caso y siguió con los ojso cerrados.

-mi nombre es yuu tobita, no me dio tiempo de presentarme, tuve algunos problemas pendientes—dijo yu tobita sonriendo.

-mucho gusto, mi nombre es sakura mikan, y no te preocupes, comprendo tu ocupación en el grupo—se presento de buena manera, cuando dijo su nombre natsume alcanzo a escuchar pero no le improto y siguió con los ojos cerrados, ahí que chico!

-si mucho gusto mikan-chan!, creo que te diste cuenta de que mis problemas son este grupo y que cada uno es un pendiente—susurro agachando su rostro

-o.o! eso era?—pregunto mikan haciendo unas muecas , mikan entonces que habías pensado que eran esos problemas pendientes?

-llamame Yu-san—le pidió muy sonriente

-con gusto, bueno yu-san, me ire a acomodar—respondio sonriente

-espera mikan-chan—la paro

-si?—pregunto mikan

-el dueño del lugar en el que te sentaste ayer ya se presento hoy—susurro

-aa-ah! Si?—susurro mikan volteando hacia su asiento que fue ocupado por natsume pero alado de natsume había un lugar desocupado.

-quien es?—susurro

-hyuuga natsume, -le susurro anna

-waa!—hace mikan algo asustada por tan repentina voz y presencia.

-oo! Sumiré-chan esta enamorada de el—comento nonoko

-oo!—mirada de mikan

-y el le corresponde?—pregunto susurrando.

-no, pero ella intenta—susurra yu tobita.

-se va a enojar si me siento a su lado verdad?—pregunto mikan susurrando

-supongo—susurraron los tres

-es…algo guapo—susurro mikan volteándolo a ver.

-narumi-sensei es guapo—dijo anna

-si y toya-sensei—dijo nonoko con corazones en sus ojos y soltando leve un bostezo.

-o.o! okey!, no son un poco mayores?—pregunto mikan susurrando

-ustedes están loquitas—comento yuu tobita susurrando

-y como es ese tal hyuuga natsume?—pregunto susurrando?

-oo! Y porque susurramos?—volbio a preguntar mikan.. hasta que…

-de que tanto están susurrando ustedes sobre natsume-kun y yo?—pregunto sumiré molesta cruzada de brazos.

-O.O!—mirada de los cuatro

-le decimos?—susurro mikan volteando hacia yuu tobita, nonoko y anna, estos tres rieron un poco.

-es graciosa—penso anna mirando a mikan

-pues, que te hace suponer que hablamos de ustedes?—pregunto mikan sonriendo hasta que vio en la cabeza de sumiré dos orejas de gato .

-Cocos!—dijo mikan sorprendida—son ,son orejas de gato?—pregunto emocionada tocándolas.

-si, pero no te emociones—dijo sumiré cerrando sus ojos, luego mikan la miro a la cara y vio unos bigotes largos .

-Changos! Son, son bigotes de perros?-volbio a preguntas

-sii, y tengo un super oído y un super olfato! Pero tampoco te emociones—volvió a decir mas seria

-este es tu alice?—pregunto mikan

-si—responde seria hasta que escucha una mini risita y abre los ojos seria—que?—pregunta mirando fijo a mikan

-tu alice es, Gato-perro?—pregunto aguantandoce un poco la risa.

-7.7! que graciosa—dijo seria dandoce media vuelta para irse.

-no! Hablando encerio, es un estupendo alice, en verdad—dijo mikan alagándola, sumiré se voltea y sonríe

-encerio crees eso?—pregunto

-si, si! Debe ser único y fino—comento sorprendida

-miaw!—hiso sumiré sonriendo—no ahí nadie mas en esta escuela que tenga mi alice—dijo cerrando sus ojos y soplando a sus dedos.. creo que mikan sabe bien como ganarse a la gente O.O

Wakako miraba de lejos como sumiré y mikan hablaban amistosamente :o, bueno tambien terran

-crei que esta chica queria ensenarle algo a esa chilindrina—penso viendo como ablaban

-si que mikan es sorprendente—le susurro nonoko a anna

-Ei! Sumiré-chan, crei que avias dicho hasta prometido ensenarle el reglamento amenazador a esa chica—le grito niko riendo un poco

-aaa! Cállate niko-san, al aparecer no es tan mala ninata después de todo, asi que la pasa , esta vez la pasa—comento cruzándose de brazos.

Mikan se diriguio a su lugar paso por atrás de luca y natsume y cuando llego al asiento desocupado alado de natsume se sento y volteo a verlo.

-Mucho gusto! Mi nombre es sakura mikan y soy tu nueva compañera de salón y de asiento—se presento con una hermosa sonrisa, natsume abrió sus ojos y volteo a verla, ojos a ojos, mikan se quedo realmente sorprendida al ver los ojos de natsume.

-son rojos?—penso sin quitar la mirada de los ojos de natsume y el en la mirada de ella, miraba sus preciosos ojos que brillaban, bueno en realidad mikan eredo esos ojos color chocolate brillantes de su mama, parecía que siempre estaba llorando, pero en realidad no, eso era de nacimiento, unos ojos brillantes.

Luego natsume quito la su mirada de aquellos ojos brillantes color chocolate y se volteo, mikan parpadeo y miro su oreja izquierda, se sorprendió al ver unos dijes en sus orejas, los mimos que el chico que ayer ella perseguía y el color de su cabello se le parecía mucho, color cenizo.

-oye! Yo mire a un chico con una mascara de gato que tapaba todo su rostro a acepción de su cabello y sus orejas, y te le pareces a esas acepciones—comento mirándolo, natsume se sorprendió pero no abrió los ojos.—no eras tu?—le pregunto pero no escucho respuesta, todo el salón estaba totalmente callado o.o!, como mikan es tan curiosa acerco lentamente su mano a la oreja de el, queri acaso tocar aquellos dijes?..

-para que sirven? O acaso es la moda?—le pregunto tocando un dije, eso le molesto a natsume asi que le agarro la muñeca que tocaba su dije y la apretó un poco

-Au! Au auu!—se quejo mikan—duele, que traes tu?—pregunto seria bajando el ceño pero mikan a la vez estaba asutada. Natsume se sorprendió aun mas.

-que sucede?—se pregunto mirándola—esta chica?—penso serio luego le soltó la muñeca y se volteo nuevamente

-solo a una idiota se le ocurriría peinarse de tu ridícula manera—comento serio

Mikan se sobaba la muñeca y cuando escucho lo que natsume dijo se molesto mucho

-ei! Que te pasa!, me lastimas y aparte me dices idiota, tu eres el idiota, no deberías tratar asi a las mujeres—dijo sobándose la muñeca.

-no seas una molestia, ya tengo demasiado con esta academia—comento finalizando.

-tu estas loco—dijo mikan volteándose.

-ehi! No le digas asi niñata—hablo terran levantándose, y mikan lo volteo a ver y en cuanto terran la miro a los ojos se asusto.

-no, n-no le molestes—dijo volteando a otra parte

-ooo! Cierto!—dijo mikan sorprendida—perdóname por no quitar mi uso de alice en ti ayer—dijo mikan algo apenada.

-alguien ya lo hiso por ti 7.7—dijo terran sentándose

-a si?, quien?—pregunto curiosa

-que te importa—respondió serio

-uu! Ya vamos a empezar?—pregunto seria para luego sentarse.

Después de minutos comenzaron las clases..

-asi es la ecuación, ahora hagan los demás ejercicios—les pidió el profesor de matematicas. Hasta que vio que mikan levantaba la mano

-si señorita sakura?—pregunto

-no entiendo , en el segundo ejercicio por ejemplo, es que el resultado debe multiplicarse por punto catorce y luego dividirlo por lo mismo y después sumarlo por el sustantivo mayor porque el resultado seria, punto ochenta y siete, o como?—pregunto confundida

-usted mimas lo ah dicho—respondio sentandoce

-o.o!—eran las miradas de todos

-mikan-chan es una genio—susurraron anna y nonoko

-no manches –susurro mikan sorprendida al resultado que dio—y eso que no me gustan las matemáticas— pensó volteando al cuaderno.

Cuando se terminaron las clases…

-Ana-chan, noko-chan, ire con ustedes a comer Hoy!—dijo en voz alta contenta levantandoce del asiento

-si!—dijeron las dos contentas hasta que..

-ei! Nina de las coletas de india—dijo en voz alta natsume, l ocual le molesto a mikan

-como me llamaste?—pregunto molesta

-como saves que te dice a ti?—se burlo sumiré

-cual es tu alice?—pregunto natsume

-och!porque deveria decirle a alguien como tu mi tipo de alice—respondio rotando sus ojos

-no le hables asi a natsume-san—le grito terran—ya se que hacer no la mirare a los ojos—penso acercandoce a ella agarrándola de los hombros sin mirarla a los ojos la pego a la pared

-ita—hiso mikan—otra vez?—pregunto mikan seria

-terra-san levantala, levantala—dijo niko riendo un poco

-te estas burlando o que? Saves que usara su alice y bajara y hara que mis poderes no los pueda usar—le grito.

-pero le ensenare a no meterse con nosotros—dijo serio agarrándola de una coleta y jalándosela—no9 la mirare a los ojos—penso volteando al suelo y jalándole mas una de las coletas haciendo que la liga se rompiera y solo le quedara otra coleta, lo cual terran le jalo la ultima.

-aaaii! Itaii! Deja,deja! Dueelee!—decia mikan hasta que-Vete a sentar! Por favor! Tu quieres irte a sentar!y te gustara quedarte ahí—le dijo mikan mirando la cabeza de terran.

-que! Q-que sucede?—se preguntaba terran mientras la otra liga del cabello de mikan se rompia dejando ver un hermoso rostro, que digo hermoso, Bellisimo rostro de mikan con el cabello suelto-s-si, yo quiero sentarme—susurro soltándola y dando media vuelta para diriguirse a su asiento, natsume se sorprendió al vera terran quejarse nuevamente del asiento.

-jaja! Otra vez—rio niko—esta chica es asombrosa—penso contemplando a mika , lo hermosa que se veía con el cabello suelto.

-itai!—dijo mikan sobandoce la cabeza—se rompieron mis ligitas T.T—dijo triste

-que hise yo para que este chico se portara tan grosero?-se pregunto-para responder a tu pregunta, se necesita educacion, y aqui no ahi-dijo seria

-aqui no te queremos, no queremos a una favorita del gey-le gritaron, cuando mikan escucho esto sus ojos brillanron

-no soy una favorita, y no deverian jusgar, si nisiqiera conocen de mi-grito molesta

-favorita eh-penso natsume.

Mikan dando media vuelta y saliendo del salon con su mochila triste y seria-no me quieren aqui :/-susurro hasta que

-mikan-chan,esperandos-la pararon yu tobita, ana-chan y nonoko, al aprecer a ellas les caia bien mikan.

-a ustedes les caigo bien?-pregunto secandoce una lagrima

-no les hagas caso, asi tratan a los nuevos, groseros y sin sentimientos-dijo yu tobita

-si mikan-chan a nosotras nos caes super mega bien-sonrieron

-menos mas!-dijo mikan sacando una linda sonrisa, luego los tres salieron a comer.

-tal vez me falta convivir, tal vez di un mal paso-pensaba mikan preocupada

-sean sinceros en algo-les dijo mikan

-en que mikan-chan?-preguntaron curiosos

-es raro que use dos colitas?-pregunto mirandolos, y los tres quedaron sorprendidos y solo volteaban a verse unos a otros.

-pfff! T.T-hiso mikan agachando su cabeza

-no es que te mires mal, pero ese peinado es para los mas chicos como de ocho anos o nueve, -comento yutobita nervioso

-mikan-chan y si te cambias el look?-comento anna

-cambiarme el look?-pregunto curiosa

-si, no has visto ese programa esta muy bueno-comento nonoko

-de que trata?-pregunto mikan para luego beber su jugo

-pues te cambian completamente el cabello y todo tu atuendo, pero en el caso tuyo seria el peinado-comento yu tobita

-si, yo conosco a una persona que hace esos cambios-dijo ana muy emocionada

-y quedare bien?, para que ya no se burlen de mi ni me llamen...nina de las coletas de india?-pregunto seria

-mas que eso, te lo aseguramos-dijeron los tres

-wii! entonces voi!-dijo contenta

**continuara...**


	5. 5, Cambiando el Look

**En el cap, anterior:**

-es raro que use dos colitas?-pregunto mirandolos, y los tres quedaron sorprendidos y solo volteaban a verse unos a otros.

-pfff! T.T-hiso mikan agachando su cabeza

-no es que te mires mal, pero ese peinado es para los mas chicos como de ocho anos o nueve, -comento yutobita nervioso

-mikan-chan y si te cambias el look?-comento anna

-cambiarme el look?-pregunto curiosa

-si, no has visto ese programa esta muy bueno-comento nonoko

-de que trata?-pregunto mikan para luego beber su jugo

-pues te cambian completamente el cabello y todo tu atuendo, pero en el caso tuyo seria el peinado-comento yu tobita

-si, yo conosco a una persona que hace esos cambios-dijo ana muy emocionada

-y quedare bien?, para que ya no se burlen de mi ni me llamen...nina de las coletas de india?-pregunto seria

-mas que eso, te lo aseguramos-dijeron los tres

-wii! entonces voi!-dijo contenta

* * *

**Cap 5. Cambiando el Look.**

* * *

**Pdv de mikan**

Es mi segundo dia de clases y ya me fue peor que ayer, se que no soy buena haciendo amigas, pero me esfuerzo ,y tal vez di un mal paso o dije algo que molesto a ese chico de ojos Rojos o.o! siendo sincera jamas había visto unos ojos iguales…dije jamas?... la verdad creo que si vi unos ojos como esos hace mucho tiempo, pero no recuerdo.. no me importa, ese chico se paso me cayo mal, y ese Terran de terrible es un grosero, pensé que ya todo estria bien con la gato-perro, pero no :c, pero almenos tengo de mi lado a ana-chan noko-chan y yu-san, son muy buenos con migo, hasta que me recomendaron cambiar el look, eso suena interesnate, si hace anos que no me cambio el peinado y solo eran dos colitas con moños y lista.

**Fin de pdv de mikan**

Nonoko,anna , yuu tobita y mikan se diriguieron hacia los edificios de preparatoria, mikan no conocía bien toda la academia asi que estaba realmente sorprendisa y se emocionaba con facilidad al ver gran variedad de bosques, las tiendas de vestir u comestible y otras curiosidades..

Cuando llegaron tocaron a la puerta de un salón de clases y mikan estaba nerviosa. Hasta que abrió la puerta un joven guapo que usaba gorro su cabello negro azulado como el de nonoko y sus ojos azules, de test clara y tenia una estrellita en su mejilla derecha, fue lo mas llamativo.

-en que las puedo ayudar?—pregunto levantando una ceja coqueto

-venimos ane busca de misaki-sempai—dijo nonoko sonriente

-ooch! Buscan a mi chica!—dijo volteando a ver hacia atrás

-no soy tu chica—dijo misaki golpeándolo en la cabeza con un cuaderno

-itai! Misaki eres cruel—dijo alejandoce de la puerta

-para que me buscaban chicaS?—pregunto curiosa

-queremos que le cambias el look a una de nuestras compañeras—dijeron nonoko y anna.

Cuando pusierona mikan frente a ellas misaki solto una risita

-y esas coletas?—pregunto aguantándose la risa

-asi me peino—respondio mikan apenada

-tsubasa, no me hagas citas de cortes este dia, por que tendre mucho trabajo—dijo recargandoce en el marco de la puerta

-correcto—grito tsubasa

-pasen chicas—ordeno misaki.

Mientras en el salón.

-natsume-kun, quieres le terran-san le haga algo ya que no contesto a tu pregunta?—insinuo sumiré

Mientras natsume quedaba serio observando la situación de terran escuchando sus quejas.

-con cuidado, con cuidado que dueleee—decia terran siendo jalado por unos chicos de sus brazos.

-natsume-kun,-dijo sumiré seria viendo que no le respondia

-si se mete en asuntos que no son de su incumbencia(que se meta con ellos) entonces sere yo quien le ensene—dijo serio

-aw mi natsume-kun—penso sumiré con corazones en sus ojos

Luego natsume y ruka se levantaron y se fueron del salón, sumiré los persiguió y terran quedo qejandoce con niko y otro joven

-Yaa!me duele! MEJOR LLAMEN A IMAI!—pidio adolorido por los jalones

Mientras con mikan, ella se encontraba sentada y viendo como su cabello era mojado para ser cortado.

-te gustaría tenerlo en capaz?—le pregunto misaki

-pero, a mi me gusta largo—respondio asustada

-de largo te lo dejare como lo tienes, pero te hare unas capas, te veras fantástica—dijo misaki, y en eso comenzó a cortarle cabello y mikan estaba completamente asustada viendo como su cabello era cortado y como caia al suelo.

-uii!—penso asustada y preocupada

-misaki, no le cortes ese pedaso—le ordenaba tsubasa

-como que no lo corte 7.7 se vera bien corto este pedaso—dijo seria

-no, yo se lo que te digo—inquirio tsubasa

-que no, yo se lo que hago—dijo misaki con los ojos cerrados

-pues que ciega estas—dijo tsubasa cruzandoce de barzos

-que dijiste! A quien le voy a cortar un pedaso de mas, es a otro 7.7 y no te va a quedar nada bien—pregunto y comento enojada con unas tijeras en las manos.

-no ya, ya, jeje! Ya me callo! Ya—dijo tsubasa asustado

-si me haras un gran favor callándote—dijo volteando al cabello de mikan para cortar un pedazo

-ooch! Que no cortes ese pedasoo—le grito tsubasa

-callate y siéntate—ordeno misaki molesta.

-bueno, pero no te enojes—dijo tsubasa sentándose

Misaki comenzó a cortarle el cabello a mikan, bueno ah hacerle capas para que se viera mas bonito y se peinara de tantas formas, al terminar de cortarcelo.

-lista!—dijo volteando el haciento de mikan al espejo , yy mikan se vio con el cabello suelto y con lindas capas, se miraba preciosa

-mikan-chan, cambiaste un chorro—dijeron los tres

-wuau—dijo tsubasa

Mikan comenzó a tocarse el cabello y volteaba de un lado a otro para verce las capas y ella sonreía

-si, si soy genial!1 gracias—se hecho fama misaki

-si, misaki-sempai, usted es extraordinaria—dijo mikan agradecida

-gracias que linda!, ahora con lo siguiente, promete no peinarte jamás dos colitas okey?—le dijo

-prometido, pero es que es el único peinado que se hacer—dijo seria y con la cabeza agachada

-yo te ensenare disntintos peinados—dijo sonriente

Pasaron minutos y termino un peinado

-esta es la media cola con trensa, y te vez bellísima—dijo volteándola a ver el espejo

-mikan-chan wou—dijo nonoko y anna asombradas

Luego termino otro peinado.

-este peinado, yo le llamo una cola—dijo sonriente , mikan aun tenia el copete eeh ;).

-genial—dijo mikan sonriendo

Luego pasaron mas minutos y termino otro

-esta son las famosas trenzas—dijo terminando de poner lighas a dos trensas una en el lado izquierdo y otra en el lado derecho.

-me gusta—dijo mikan asombrada.

Cuando salieron del edificio, mikan salio peinada con un chongo, y al salir del edifico tsubasa las acompañaba.

-asi que eres nueva eh! Y como te ah ido?—pregunto curiosa

-muy mal, pero mis ánimos siguen, si no fuera por ana-chan, noko-chan, y yu-san ellos están conmigo y son sinceros—dijo sonriendo

-eso es bueno, no rendirte, pero te molestan?—pregunto

-si, y pues me ofenden también—respondio triste

-cuando te ofendan o te molesten, lo mejor será no responderles y nomas sonreírles y que te de lo mismo, no le hagas caso a sus ofensas—le aconsejo tsubasa

-eso seria genial, no lo había pensado, gracias tsubasa-sempai—agradeció mikan sonriendo

Cuando se despidieron de tsubasa, yu tubo que despedirse porque tenia algo que hacer.

-mikan-chan te molestaría si te dejamos?—pregunto nonoko y anna quien la miraba

-no para nada, pueden irse si tienen algo que hacer—les sonrio

-nos vemos mañana—se despedieron

-pfff, me pregunto donde estará narumi?—penso mikan quitándose la liga del chongo que tenia para dejar caer su cabello bello y brillante suelto a su rostro con sus capas llamativas.

-soy una loca, loca, loca, loca, loca—dijo despeinándose, supongo que estaba aburrida o.o  
-puff estoy aburrida :c que hare cantar es una opción—pensó –ah! Ya se cual cantar—dijo recordando el sueno que tuvo por la mañana.

(Cali y el dandee-yo te esperare-)

Yo te esperare...

No sentaremos juntos frente al mar...

Y de tu mano podre caminar...

Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare

Se que en tus ojos todavía hay amor...

Y tu mirada dice volveré...

Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare...

Sin saber de la cuenta regresiva pienso

Que aunque no e vuelto ha ser el mismo y lo confieso

Espero que el perdón este en tu mente y yo te reso

Pero aunque soy sincero y lo prometo no me miras

Después abres la puerta y te digo si te vas no vuelvas

Yo te esperare...

Nos sentaremos juntos frente al mar...

Y de tu mano podre caminar...

Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare

Se que en tus ojos todavía hay amor...

Y tu mirada dice volveré...

Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare...

Siento que me quitaron un pedazo de mi alma

Si te vas no queda nada, queda un corazón sin vida

Que ha raíz de tu partida se quedo solo gritando pero a media voz...

Siento que la vida se me va por que no estoy contigo...

Siento que mi luna ya no esta si no esta tu cariño...

Yo te esperare...

Nos sentaremos juntos frente al mar...

Y de tu mano podre caminar...

Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare

Se que en tus ojos todavía hay amor...

Y tu mirada dice volveré...

Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare...

Si tu te vas no queda nada...

Sigo cantando con la luz apagada...

Por que la tierra me quito tu mirada...

Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare

Ni toda la vida ni toda la agua del mar podrá

Apagar todo el amor que tu me enseñaste a sentir

Sin ti yo me voy a morir solo si vueles quiero despertar...

Por q lejos no sirve mi mano para caminar...

Por q solo espero q algun dia puedas escapar...

Si tu te vas no queda nada

Sigo cantando con la luz apagada

Por que la tierra me quito tu mirada

Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare

Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperaree…Mama

Fue lo que canto mikan con una mirada triste llorando y con el cabello suelto siendo movido por el viento que hacia esa tarde.

-porque no tengo una foto tuya madre?, por que me abandonaste?, donde estas?—susurraba mikan recargada en un tronco de árbol.

Cuando paso media hora mikan se levanto se seco las lagrimas y comenzó a caminar sin diriguirse a ni un lugar, sola a pensar con los ojos inchados y rojos del cansancio, hasta que en una esquina de un arbol con ramas gruesas grandes y pasto largo, mikan se halla con natsume quien estaba acostada en el césped, hasta que abrió sus ojos y volteo a ver a mikan y ella a él, natsume no reconoció a mikan a primera vista a los primeros segundos, a la de coletas de india mas bien, pero lo que le llamo la atención fueron sus ojos hinchados y rojos, el cabello de mikan brillaba con los rayos del sol y con el viento lo hacia lucir muy bello y a ella realmente hermosa, su cabello acariciaba su rostro por el viento. Mikan si lo reconoció a primera vista

-aah! Eres tu, que mal que me encuentre con tigo…—dijo para seguir caminando, natsume se quedo un poco pensante a lo que ella dijo, mikan penso en lo que misaki hablaba mientars la peinaba, en que ¨en que no se rindiera e intentara hacer amigos en su salón y pues ganarce a los que la han ofendido´, volteo a ver a natsume quien se encontraba sentado y con los ojos cerrados, y se dirigió a el.

-me permitirías sentarme a tu lado?—le pregunto lanzándole una sonrisa, pero natsume no le hiso caso aun que aun no la reconocía ni por la voz.

-ya que!,estoy perdida, y pues aprovechare el tiempo para conocerte, digo ya que somos compañeros de salón—dijo sentándose a su lado y natsume se sorprendió.

-esta chica es.. la de las coletas de india?,, como cambio tan rápido?—se pregunto confundido volteándola a ver.

-que sucede?, tengo un mono en al cara o que?—le pregunto sonriéndole.

-aaah! Jeje, o es por que ya no puedes llamarme la nina de las coletas de india?, jojo!—se burlo

-ja!, que llorona, por una ofensa te poner a renegar y a llorar como un bebe, nisiquiera ocultas tus llorosos ojos, que niña mas tonta —dijo natsume

-que!, no,no, no supongas, no lloraba por eso y no me llames tonta 7-7 no tienes derecho a llamarme a si—dijo seria

-entoces?—pregunto el

-entonces que?—pregunto curiosa y confundida—aaa!por que mis ojos hinchados o por el cambio de look, dos , una no importa, y dos por que no sabia que mas peinarme y pues una persona bien linda de preparatoria, mas bien dos personas muy amables me ayudaron a peinarme de distintas maneras—dijo sonriente.

-te arruinaron mas—dijo..o creo que fingió

-me-me-m-me arruinaron mas?—dijo con voz ronca—bueno no importa, sabes no soy buena para hacer amistades, no me ensenaron tantas cosa, les escuche decir que soy entre comillas la favorita de narumi-sensei, no, no es asi, narumi-sensei es una gran persona, es como mi segundo padre aun que nunca conocí a mi primer padre, sabes es algo injusto que juzguen a las personas antes de conocerlas, deberían ser un poco mas livianos y conocerlos y mas bien tratarlos bien, no hacer enemigos, aun que sus pasados hagan sido frustrantes o feos de gran tristeza, o nomas por que queiren se populares aun asi no deben tratar a otras personas mal ni con odio ni con maldad, si es que quieren ser populares, se trata de conocer a las personas y divertirse con ellas, asi serán populares, pero si a como ustedes son le llaman popularidad, esta horriblemente mal y es feo, por que lastiman a otras personas, entiendes?—pregunto volteando a donde natsume debería estar, pero cuando volteo se sorprendió y se molesto mucho al ver que la presencia de natsume no se encontraba en ese lugar ya—oooooooohhh! Que chico mas ODIOSOOO!—dijo enojada—me dejo hablando sola-pensó furiosa levantandoce del asiento…

Asi termino el segundo dia de mikan, para terran fue pésimo….

-encontarron a imai?—pregunto terran serio a niko y a otro chico

-no, no la encontramos ni en su guarida ni con el wero(ruka)—dijeron los dos.

-chinteguuaaaas! Busquen a la ninata! Quiero levantarme yaa!-decia frustrado

Mikan caminaba por fuera del edificio de su salón y se topo en la entrada con niko.

-ei! Que bueno que te encuentro—dijo agarrándola de la muñeca creo que el si la reconocio o.o! o eso pensaba hasta que paro a los cinco pasos y quedo sorprendido volteando lentamente a ver a mikan..

-que te hisiste?—pregunto sorprendido

-y tu a donde me llevas?—pregunto

-pregunte yo primero—dijo el

-pero las damas son primeras—corrigio ella

-a que quites tu uso de alice sobre terran-san—dijo el serio

-aa!eso—susurro—yo me cambie el look, para que no se burlaran de mi mas!—dijo seria

-oom! Sobre eso, lo siento, fuimos malos con tigo—se disculpo

-balla! Hasta que alguien se disculpa! Gad—dijo mikan sonriendo

-gad?—pregunto el algo sonrojado al ver el hermoso rostro y la bella sonrisa de mikan.

-significa, Gracias a Dios, gad!—dijo ella—bueno vamos con ese chico a quitarle mi uso de alice—dijo ella

-si, claro!—dijo el

Se dirigieron al salón y cuando entraron….

-levantate ya!—ordeno mikan, terran volteo a verla y se quedo ipactado

-quien eres?—pregunto levantándose del asiento y se sorprendio mas—POR FIIIIN! Por fiiiin! Me puedo levantar wujuuu!-grito emocionado

-si, bueno,el uso de este alice se termina cuando pasan de ocho a diez horas—respondió mikan

-vuelbo a preguntar! Quien eres?—pregunto serio

-es sakura mikan—dijo niko

-jem—sonrio mikan

**Asi paso todo el dia y la noche… fin de capitulo…**


	6. 6, Aguas Frescas de Sabor

**EN EL CAP, ANTERIOR:**

-oom! Sobre eso, lo siento, fuimos malos con tigo—se disculpo

-balla! Hasta que alguien se disculpa! Gad—dijo mikan sonriendo

-gad?—pregunto el algo sonrojado al ver el hermoso rostro y la bella sonrisa de mikan.

-significa, Gracias a Dios, gad!—dijo ella—bueno vamos con ese chico a quitarle mi uso de alice—dijo ella

-si, claro!—dijo el

Se dirigieron al salón y cuando entraron….

-levantate ya!—ordeno mikan, terran volteo a verla y se quedo ipactado

-quien eres?—pregunto levantándose del asiento y se sorprendio mas—POR FIIIIN! Por fiiiin! Me puedo levantar wujuuu!-grito emocionado

-si, bueno,el uso de este alice se termina cuando pasan de ocho a diez horas—respondió mikan

-vuelbo a preguntar! Quien eres?—pregunto serio

-es sakura mikan—dijo niko

-jem—sonrio mikan

* * *

**Cap 6, Aguas Frescas de sabor**

* * *

Al dia siguiente mikan despertó tarde y corrió lo mas rápido a el edificio de clases en el camino del pasillo para llegar a su salón se encontró con narumi.

-narumi-sensei—grita mikan y narumi para volteando contento a verla .

-mi-ka-n—dice narumi sorprendido por su nuevo look—y esa onda?,-pregunto sorprendido y mikan se confundio a lo que dijo—di-digo y ese nuevo peinado?—pregunto sorprendido

-le gusta?—pregunto mikan acariciando su largo cabello suelto con una diabema de to que femenino y elegancia.

-te ves preciosa mi nina—dijo narumi—ahora andando a clases, ya es tarde –dijo narumi

-hoy nos dara clasees usted?—pregunto confundida

-si, pero si llegas después que yo te pondría retardo y no quiero eso, asi que me quedare aquí parado hasta que te vea entrar al salón caminare—dijo narumi recargandoce en el salón

-aww! Gracias narumi-sensei, y le aseguro que esto no vuelve a ocurrir—dijo mikan corriendo a su salón

Cuando mikan estaba apunto de abrir la puerta de su salón, esta fue abierta desde adentro bruscamente golpeo el bello rostro de mikan haciéndola caer hacia atrás al suelo.

-iitaai!—hace mikan

-lo—lo siento—se disculpo terran lo cual sorprendio un poco a natsume quien salía con ruka, terran y miko del salón porque les tocaba a narumi dar las clases.

-no te preocupes, solo será un chichon a media clase después un morete—dice miko estirando la mano a mikan para que ella la agarrara y el la levantara del suelo

-gracias, eso ayuda—dice mikan siendo levantada por miko

Ruka solo la miraba sorprendido y preguntándose quiene s esta joven bella?.

-mikan-chan, te encuentras bien?—pregunto narumi parando frente a ellos.

-tss—hace natsume viendo que sus planes salieron mal pues narumi ya había llegado a clases justo cuando ellos apenas salían.

-si, narumi-sensei solo fue un accidente—dice mikan sonriendo un poco

-ooo! Okey, bueno adentro entonces—ordeno narumi sonriendo malicioso-que bueno que llego a tiempo para que estos chicos no se pintearan mis clases, justo para lo que hare—penso viendo como natsume entraba molesto al salón.

-buenos días mis niños—saludo narumi

-gri,gri-(grillo),un silencion invadio al salón después de segundos

-bueno, hoy será un dia especial, díganme, quienes saben hacer aguas de sabor?—pregunto narumi alegre

-y eso para que o que?—gritaron desde atrás

-bueno, hare equipo de dos , y cada equipo hara cuatro aguas de diferente sabor, a su estilo a un buen precio, y quienes vendan todo y tengan un buen dinero que será para la obra de teatro,y el que gane participara en la obra teatral y tendrá todo gratis para el festival de la gran Luna que se aproccima—dijo naurmi todo contento

-ooooooooooooooooooooohh-hisieron todos sorprendidos

-yo,yoyoyoyoy!—comenzaron a gritar todos

-yo quiero ganar, dicen que eligen obras en las que te dan becas si actuas muy bien-comentaba nonoko a anna

-si lo se, y las obras que eligen son tan romanticas-comento anna a nonoko

-bueno, pues hora de hacer equipos—dijo sacudiéndose las manos

En menos de cinco minutos ya estaban los equipos. A mikan le toco con hotaru. A ruka con sumiré, a natsume con miko, a terran con nonoko, a koko con anna, y asi sucesivamente.

Y en mas minutos aquellos equipos se encontraban en el salón de cocina para hacer sus aguas de sabor.

-porfavor dime mikan-chan—pidio mikan algo nerviosa mientras se dirigía con hotaru a unas jarras grandes para las aguas

-como quieras—respondio hotaru

-eres muy linda lo sabes?, tienes un rostro sensacional –dijo mikan contemplándola

-no asuste—dijo hotaru

-como puedo llamare?—pregunto mikan sorniente

-hotaru-chan—respondio seria

-oooo hotaru-chan mucho gusto, dime eres buena haciendo aguas de sabor?—pregunto sonriente

-a mi me encanta contruir e inventar, detesto la cocina—respondio seria

-om!—hiso mikan—alguna vez has cocinado?—pregunto confundida

-si—respondio seria—el agua para hervir y calentar mis herramientas par}a inventar-susurro

-aaa!—hiso mikan con los ojos bien abiertos

Después de un rato…..

-listo natsume-kun, nuestras jarrafas de agua de sabor están totalmente terminadas—dijo miko, en eso aquellos que terminaban se llevaban las cuatro jarrafas para afuera para irlas a vender al centro fuera de la academia.

Mientras con mikan y hotaru, ellas ya estaban terminando terminado ..y en eso

-no, no no se hace asi, por que me toco alguien como tu de equipo?—le gritaba terran a nonoko

-no me grites, no es mi culpa no saber hacer aguas, eso no se me da—grita nonoko triste

-uuuuuch!—hiso terran cruzandoce de brazos—vamos a perder—susurro, mikan escucho aquellos gritos, hotaru cargaba las garrafas a una maquina voladora que ella misma invento para facilitar todo el gran trabajo.

-no le grites asi—defendio mikan

-no te metas—grita terran

-mikan-chan—susurra nonoko

-yo te ensenare noko-chan—sonrio mikan

Y pasaron los minutos nonoko sonreía siendo ensenada de buena manera por mikan, y terran solo miraba ya que el tampoco sabia como hacer aguas de sabor 7.7

-ahora hagan el siguiente ustedes juntos—ordeno mikan recargando sus dos manos en su caderas, terran y nonoko se hacercaron a la siguiente garrafa y le hecharon agua natural, después de ese le hecharon los sobresitos de un mismo sabor direfente al de la otra jarrafa de mikan hiso para ensenarles, y luego azúcar, después de eso, un poco de limón ya que era sabor a Te aquella garrafa y al terminarla mikan la probo y le encanto.

-esta listo—dijo sonriente

-gracias mikan-chan—agradeció nonoko dándole un abrazo.

Después todos aparecieron ya en sus puestos en el centro de la gran ciudad para vender.

-pasen a comprar deliciosas aguas de sabor a un gran precio—gritaban unos. cada equipo estaban a tan solo tres metros lejos de otro equipo.

-mire este baso señor, esta muy grande y usted elige el sabor del agua, este besote a tan solo siete pesos—dijo miko a unas personas que pasaban a comprarles

-aaach! Como encontraron los mismos vasos que nosotros?—pregunta mikan cruzándose de brazos.

-sera porque fue en la misma tienda en la que lo compramos?—pregunto sinico miko

-am!—hiso mikan hasta que tres personas pararon a comprarle.

-de que sabor quiere?—pregunto mikan sonriente y amable

-de que tiene?—pregunto una de las personas

-tengo, de Te, Jamaica, limón y Ochata—respodio

-yo quiero de ochata—dijo una persona

-tenemos el baso chico a cuatro pesos, el mediano a cinco y este grandote a siete—dijo mikan alegre

-quiero el grandote—dijo la persona

-yo también quiero el grande de agua de Limon—otra la otra persona

-y yo quiero el baso grande de agua de ochata—ordeno la otra persona

-wiiii—pensaba mikan emocionada,

-balla pero que rica agua—decía aquellas tres personas

-me da otra pero de sabor Jamaica—pidio una de las tres personas.

-si claro—dijo mikan aun mas emocionada—me pregunto por que no piden la de Te?—penso algo confundida.

-pruebe nuestra aguas de sabor están sabrosísimas—gritaba terran y nonoko

-pasenle, pásenle,-gritaban otros.

-bienvenido-decia nonoko a sus clientes.

-de que sabor va a querer?—preguntaba miko a unas personas, y cuando las atendio y estas les pagaron, volteo a ver al puesto de mikan.

-balla a mikan-chan si que le esta yendo bien—dijo anna sonriendo un poco

-mmm—hiso natsume viendo a miko y luego volteo a ver al puesto de mikan.

-es un fastidio—dijo colocando sus brazos a tras de su cabeza

- aguas fresas, rico sabor, pásenle les va a facinar junto con su precio—gritaba miko, a mikan le llamo la atención voltear hacia el puesto d enatsume hasta que le molesto, ver que el de ojos carmesí nada mas dormia y miko era el que vendia y atendia a los clientes.

-eso es un descaro—susurro mikan molesta acercadoce a su puesto, sumiré se le quedo viendo y terran también como mikan caminaba.

-esta chica—susurro hotaru

-no se supone que narumi-sensei dijo que trabajaramos en equipo?, por que yo te veo solo a ti trabajar mientras el flojea—pregunto mikan

-como te atreves a decirle a natsume-kun flojo?—le pregunto en voz alta sumiré

-es la verdad, nada mas ve, dejándole todo el trabajo a miko-san—dijo mikan cruzandoce de brazos. Y en eso….

-Kkiiiiaaa!—grita mikan corriendo a todos lados, natsume utilizo su alice para incendiar un poco su falda.

-bien hecho natsume-kun—decia sumiré

-apagen apagen apagee!—suplicaba mikan,. Natsume se dirigio al puesto de mikan agarro un baso y sirvió un poco de agua de Te, luego de probarlo se lo lanzo a mikan banandola totalmente de Te de pies a cabeza apagando el fuego que incendiaba su falda.

-a esta le falta sabor—dijo natsume tirando el baso al suelo para luego irse, mikan se molesto

-Oyeeeee!—grito hasta que saboreó el agua de te que le chorreaba en toda la cara—cierto—susurro.

Después de unos minutos, natsume por fin decidio moverse a vender, y media hora mas tarde los puestos en los que hubo mas movimiento fueron el equipo de natsume y el equipo de mikan, se estaban terminando sus basos y ganaban bien, los segundos puestos mas movidos fueron los del equipo de terran y los tercero fue el equipo de ruka…..

Apunto todo de acabar, mikan se dirigió al puesto de natsume

-hyuuga natsume—pronuncio su nombre completo ya que no sabia como llamarlo, el volteo serio a verla. Miko estaba recogiendo todo.

-gracias-sonrio muy bonito mikan, en eso un fuerte viento soplo e hiso que el cabello de mikan se alborotara un poco y su falda se levantara, pero mikan la detuvo después de pasar un mechon de cabello atrás de su oreja izquierda. Lastima la mirada de natsume seguía igual.

-tss, por que agradeces tonta?—pregunto serio

-por decirme que al agua de Te le faltaba un poco de mas sabor, quien hubiera pensado que te preocupas –sonrio aun mas de una manera tan bonita natsume se molesto

-no lo hise por eso no supongas tonta—dijo natsume

-uhii! Que mal genio tienes, encerio—dijo mikan dando media vuelta para irse.

-bueno mis niños, como ya terminaron les ordeno ahora que me den cada quien la caja de el dinero que gano cada equipo, y mañana viernes les digo que equipo gano y participara en la obra de teatro y tendrá odo gratis en el festival de la gran Luna—dijo narumi todo emocionado.

Al dia siguiente todos en clasees..

-mis niños, tengo que decirles que hay un empate—dijo narumi sonriendo hacia todos.

-eeech!—hisieron todos

-ya diga quienes fueron-le gritaron

-okey, okey, con el mismo numero de dinero, los equipos empatados fueron, el equipo de sakura mikan y Imai Hotaru, y el equipo de hyuuga natsume y yuugi miko—dijo en voz alta

-queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!—hisieron todos volteándolos a ver

-que!—penso mikan sorprendida

-por razones multiples, tenemos que hacer un desempate—dijo narumi—y tengo algo que decirles—dijo serio

-que?—preguntaron todos

-a ustedes do! A los equipos empatados-dijo narumi

-ya diga!—ordeno miko

-como son dos mujeres y dos hombres, y no ahí personajes principales en la obra de teatro por motivo de accidente y enfermedad, solo puede ganar una mujer y un hombre en este desempate para que participen en la obra teatral, asi que ya no serán equipo durante el desempate—dijo narumi algo preocupado

-queee!—hiso mikan sorprendida

**Continuara…**


	7. 7, Siguiendo al chico de la mascara

**En el capitulo anterior:**

-mis niños, tengo que decirles que hay un empate—dijo narumi sonriendo hacia todos.

-eeech!—hisieron todos

-ya diga quienes fueron-le gritaron

-okey, okey, con el mismo numero de dinero, los equipos empatados fueron, el equipo de sakura mikan y Imai Hotaru, y el equipo de hyuuga natsume y yuugi miko—dijo en voz alta

-queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!—hisieron todos volteándolos a ver

-que!—penso mikan sorprendida

-por razones multiples, tenemos que hacer un desempate—dijo narumi—y tengo algo que decirles—dijo serio

-que?—preguntaron todos

-a ustedes do! A los equipos empatados-dijo narumi

-ya diga!—ordeno miko

-como son dos mujeres y dos hombres, y no ahí personajes principales en la obra de teatro por motivo de accidente y enfermedad, solo puede ganar una mujer y un hombre en este desempate para que participen en la obra teatral, asi que ya no serán equipo durante el desempate—dijo narumi algo preocupado

-queee!—hiso mikan sorprendida

* * *

**Cap, 7 siguiendo al chico de la mascara..**

* * *

-si, asi es, solo que el desempate será en una semana mas porque me tardo mucho para inventar un plan de desempate—dijo narumi serio.

-mmm, hasta que se da cuenta que sus ardillas ya no le trabajan—susurro sumiré, pero naurm ialcanso a escuchar unas palabras.

-ardillas? Donde?donde están esas pequeñas criaturitas?—pregunto narumi sonriendo y buscando en el suelo algo como si se le hubiera perdido algo.

-ves lo que les digo—dijo encogiendo sus hombros

-permy-chan no seas cruel con narumi-sensei—grito mikan molesta

-ahora lo volberas a defender?—pregunto sumrie levantandoce

-se que narumi –sensei ya esta viejo , pero su cerebro le sirve muy bien fíjate, sus ardillas siguen trabajando al 100% el es un buen maestro sin importar que le huele la boca en veces y que….—dijo mikan pero fue callada por la mano de narumi

-gracias mikan-chan—le susurro narumi—di cosas bonitas—le susurro avergonzado

-el es un buen maestro, pero eso si…..se respetuosa, te gustaría que otros hablaran mal de ti y se burlaran aun que lo que digan no sea sierto y en veces si?, si quieres respeto da respeto—le advirtió mikan seria

-eso—penso narumi, hasta que recivio una llamada

-mira tuu!—apunto sumiré de contestarle, no pudo por un sonido espantoso y muy gracioso que se escucho en todo el salón….

-tiririn,titiririn, soy un pavo lindo y antojable, tiririn titiririn y te quiero a ti,tiriritirin tiririn soy un pavo y me comeras contestando tu celular, tiriti….-asi sono el celular de narumi , el pobre quedo avergonzado ante todos sus estudiantes, porque después de contestar narumi ya estaba rojo.

-que vergonzoso le dije a tina-chan que no cambiara el sonido de mi celular cuando llamaran T.T—penso narumi para luego contestar

-bueno?—dijo narumi contestando

-puugg—hiso mikan queriendoce reir pero see callo y se sento.

-que pero?, voy para alla—dijo narumi haciendoce notar algpo intranquilo e inquieto

-mis niños…-dijo pero no pudo terminar de hablar después de unas risas

-jajajajajajajajajajjajaja!—rio el salón

-soy un pabo y te quiero a ti, jajajajaja-se burlo sumiré

-ya no se burleen!-grito mikan hasta que solto una risita-jajaja…ja!—rio , pero coloco su mano tapando su boca para no reir de la ridícula canción del celular de narumi.—perdone narumi-sensei, que iba a decir?—pregunto apenada

-mm!—hiso narumi avergonzado—que tendre que irme mis niños haci que tienen dos horas libres—les aviso llendoce del salón lo mas rápido

-om! Que raro, narumi-sensie no sonrio!—penso mikan algo preocupada—ya ven lo que ocacionan! 7.7-dijo mikan en voz alta , y fuera del salón narumi paro en medio del pasillo y luego coloco su mano en su boca, solto aire y holio su mano.

-gacala!—dijo para luego toser—tenia razón, devo comer pastillas de menta mas amenudo—susurro para luego retirarse del edificio.

-saven algo, yo se que mi natsume-kun ganara el desempate—comento sumiré con corazones en sus ojos, mikan volteo a ver a natsume .

-como puedes saber eso?, puede ganar miko, o hotaru—dijo mikan sin presumirse a si

-si, todos ganaran menos tu—comento terran

-anda con tus tonterías niño pelon—se quejo cruzandoce de brazos

-como me llamaste?—pregunto terran levantandoce todo serio

-como me trastes te trato yo—dijo mikan acercandoce a terran

-bueno ya!, no me meto con tigo niña, luego me pegas al mesabanco—susurro ridículamente que segundos después natsume volteo a verla.

-te quitaras de este lugar?—pregunto serio

-mmm! Aquí me ah tocado sentarme, tu no me peudes cambiar—le renegó mikan

-tss, que nina mas tonta,-dijo para luego saltar de la silla y salir del salón, ruka se levanto y se fue tras el.

-que le pasa a este?, siempre esta de mal genio?—pregunto mikan

-asi es—le respondio yu tobita—por eso no es bueno meterse con el—dijo yu tobita tocándole el hombro a mikan

-tal vez tiene algo—penso mikan algo preocupada—bueno y que haremos con estas dos hora slibres eeh?—pregunto mikan emocionada.

Con narumi sensei

-que pasa toya-san?—pregunto narumi entranado al salón

-ah! Narumi-sensei, -dijo su nombre una mujer de cabello pelinegro que usaba un largo vestido color rojo y se encontraba sentada en una silla, yuka se encontraba recargado en la pared, narumi se quedo impactado al ver aquella mujer como le sonreía

-narumi, ahí algo que me quieras platicar sobre esto?—pregunto toya serio

Narumi trago saliva y termino de cerrar la puerta.

-pense que no volberias Tora-chan—dijo serio—a que vienes a este lugar?—pregunto serio

-hace anos eh estado buscando un bebe, y no lo eh hallado, tu sabes a que me refiero—dijo levantándose de la silla

-si lo se, peor te aseguró que no tengo información de nada sobre aquel bebe-respondio

-aver, aver, de que están hablando?—pregunto toya todo confundido

-de hace trece anos atrás, la tragedia de las organizaciones, la convención, el asesinato, los raptos, el cuervo, la sombra, y la viuda negra—dijo aquella mujer.

…lo siento lo siento, esta platica nadie puede saberla, pero mas adelante sabran de lo que han platicado…..o.o!

Mientras con mikan que se encontraba con una pelota de voliboll.

-permy-san, ahí que jugar a voli boll que te parece?—pregunto mikan sonriendo

-me parece absurdo y muy de niños —respondio seria

-absurdo, y muy de niños, es divertido, es un deporte, te divertiras, ándale—le pidió mikan jalándola de la mano, tras de ella estaba nonoko, anna y yu tobita.

-uhii como eres molesta,-se quejo sumiré—okey, okey, pero no quiero ir en tu equipo—dijo seria

-wuju,…..aaaaah! porque?—pregunto triste

-por que no, ahora contesta, quienes jugaran?—pregunto seria

-apenas estoy reuniendo a compañeros—respondio mikan

-mm! Que aburrido—dijo sumiré llendoce a otra parte

-espera no jugaras?—le grito sorprendida pero sumiré no le contesto,

-vamonos wako-chan—le dijo a su amiga que iba tras de ella.

-vamos, será divertido—les grito mikan

En un rato mas tarde

-puff T.T, que todos los de esta escuela me detestan?—pregunto triste

-nosotros no mikan-chan—dijo yu tobita

-caray—se escucho una voz que provenia del lado izquierdo

-tsubasa-sempai—dijeron

-pero que sucede? Sigues triste ¿-le pregunto tsubasa a mikan

-no, no estoy triste, tengo a mis amigos—sonrio contenta refiendoce a yu tobita, a nonoko y anna.

Desde unos metros natsume y ruka los miraban desde arriba de un árbol, la verdad es que ellos estaban en ese lugar primero que ellas.

-y que tienes entonces?—pregunto tsubasa curioso

-que nadie quiere jugar voli boll con nosotros, o mas bien no quieren por que soy yo la que quiere jugar…-dijo seria, tsubasa vio aquella preciosa carita de angel entristecido con el rostro bajo, y no pudo resistir a cargarla, cuando la cargo mikan estaba sorprendida y los demás también pero felices, cuando la cargo tsubasa le sonrio y luego hiso un sonido de dolor.

-kkg! Oye, físicamente haces creer que no pesas casi nada, y la verdad… puff! Te puedo bajar?—pregunto adolorido

-jajajaja!—comenzo a reir mikan—soy de huesos pesados—respondio poniendo sus pies en el suelo

-jajaja—comenzaron a reir todos.

Pasaron dos días y mikan quiso visitar a tsubasa para comer un delicioso pastel juntos ya que era domingo. Luego caminaron juntos en un bosque.

-jajaja! Que gracioso tsubasa-sempai—reia mikan

-oye mikan-chan, no eh oído que hables de tus padres—comento tsubasa curioso, a mikan se le borro la sonrisa.

-sucede algo?—pregunto

-no, es…es solo que, yo…no los recuerdo, no los conozco—respondio triste tocando unos de sus brazos

-am! Lo, lo siento mucho—dijo tsubasa—eres huérfana?—pregunto, cuando hiso esta pregunta narumi quien ahora se encontraba en otro árbol escucho aquella pregunta y abrió sus ojos, ruka ya no estaba con el…

-pues, solo se que me dejaron con mi abuelito, y narumi-sensei era buen amigo de mi abuelo, el también me cuido, son como mis padres—respondio sonriendo un poco

-cuentame mas sobre tu abuelo, el te ah contado de tus padres?—pregunto,

-no, siempre que le preguntaba, si tenía una foto de ellos, el me respondía, que todas se quemaron en el incendio antes de mi nacimiento, o si le pregunto de cuales son sus nombres, el me dice, aquellos nombres ya han sido borrados y no es algo binto recordarlos…-dijo seria con los ojos rojos.

-valla historia—dijo tsubasa algo triste

-pero, no me entristece, porque tengo a mi abuelo, aun que hace meses que no lo veo, y tengo a tsubasa, ellos han estado con migo en todo momento, aun que no lo creas me han ensenado cosas que los hombres no son buenos ensenando—dijo riendo un poco – me contaban historias por la noche, y me decían que cada estrella tenia un significado, cada noche las mirábamos y yo me emocionaba tanto porque hallaba una forma de conejo o de bebe o de un ave en las estrellas—comento riendo, tsubasa la contemplaba.

-porque dejaste de ver a tu abuelo?—pregunto tsubasa

-aparte de que no nos dejan salir muy a menudo de esta academia, la ultima vez que lo vi, fue….en el hospital—susurro la ultima frace con tristeza y confunsion

-y eso por que?—pregunto tsubasa

-una tarde , me encontraba sembrando unas flores, mi abuelo estaba sacando la basura, hasta que escuche un sonido espantoso, una explosión, voltee atrás y mi abuelo corria hacia mi, me agarro del brazo y me grito que corriera y no mirara a tras, luego abrió una puerta escondida debajo de la tierra y me dijo que me metiera, y no saliera por nada, de ahí no supe que sucedió, quise abrir la puerta pero no podía, hasta que narumi llego y me dijo, calma ya todo esta bien, y de ahí me llevo al hospital a ver a mi abuelo—dijo y en eso mikan comenzó a llorar, tsubasa cambio su rostro a uno de preocupación y sus ojos brillaron y la abrazo

-que extraño—penso tsubasa-ya! Asi son las vidas de muchos de nosotros, pero no deves preocuparte, tu abuelo esta bien y lo veras pronto ya veras—dijo sonriéndole

-eso espero, lo empiezo a extrañar—susurro secándose las lagrimas..

Y por la noche….

Mikan batallaba para dormir daba vueltas y vueltas en su cama, algo no la dejaba en paz… luego volteo a la ventana , se levanto, cuando abrió la ventana miro al gran cielo oscuro, y aquellas estrellas que lo alumbraban, sonrió al ver como encontró la imagen de una flor en las estrellas.

-gem! Abuelito—sonrió alegre luego bajo su rostro al suelo y miro a un chico que corria para ocultarse en la esquina de una pared del edificio que estaba mas adelante, muy lejos del edificio de mikan..

-quien?—se pregunto curiosa, luego como es tan curiosa, se puso las botas, un sueter arriba de su bata y salio con cuidado de su habitación para no hacer ruido luego corrió para salir de aquel edificio sin hacer ruido y despertar a los de las demás habitaciones. Cuando salio volteo a su lado izquierdo y vio una sombra que corria al otro alado del edificio, mikan lo siguió con mucho cuidado

Lo siguió hasta llegar a un bosque, mikan piso una hoja de árbol y aquel chico lo escucho, mikan se escondio sin hacer mas ruido y con rapidez atrás de un tronco de árbol, luego asomo un poco su rostro y vio que aquel chico tenia la mascara de gato.

-es el nuevamente-penso sorprendida, el chico siguió caminando y mikan lo siguió, hasta que vio que aquel chico subia a un árbol, mikan hiso lo mismo pero en un árbol diferente y con cuidado, esta chica no era buena para ese tipo de cosas….

—iitai!—hiso raspandoce con una rama, le quedo una herida en su muñeca. Luego vio que aquel chico brinco un árbol, mikan con cuidado brinco rama por rama..

-a donde se dirigue?—susurro para luego brincar otra rama.. ahí chica como eres curiosa 7.7

Hasta que cuando mikan salta a una rama esta truena. Y aquel chico voltea hacia donde se escucha el sonido que era al árbol de atrás de el. Mikan se le queda mirando y se queda inmóvil, sorprendida, hasta que la rama vuelve a tronar causando una caída.

-aaaaaaaai!—grita mikan—sere tonta—penso hasta que noto que no tocaba el suelo con dolor, sino al contrario sintió unas manos rodeándole la espalda y otra mano que era gria las sintió por debajo de sus rodillas, mikan abrió sus ojos y miro que quien la sostenía era el chico de la mascara de gato, ella se sorprendió, savia bien que aquel chico de la mascara la miraba...el miraba sus bellos ojos brillantes color aceitunados sus labios rojos cereza su piel blanca, y su cabello suelto largo y cedoso color miel . el viento hacia que el cabello se alborotara y rosara el cuello de aquel chico..

-que rápido es—pensó sorprendida viendo aquella mascara volteo a ver una vez mas sus orejas y luego algo apenada por como la cargaba ella intento decir—gr-gra—dijo pero no pudo terminar por que el chico la solto y la dejo caer al suelo para luego irse.—itaai!—hiso mikan luego levanto su rostro y volteo rápido al chico—espera!—le grito, el chico para sin voltearla a ver—quien eres? A donde vas?—le pregunta levantándose, pero el chico no le responde y decide irse.

-no,no!—le grita mikan—ni siquiera le di las gracias—susurro

**Fin de capitulo…..**

**Quien será aquel chico ¿:oooooooo!**


	8. 8, en el arbol con el

**en el capitulo anterior:**

Lo siguió hasta llegar a un bosque, mikan piso una hoja de árbol y aquel chico lo escucho, mikan se escondio sin hacer mas ruido y con rapidez atrás de un tronco de árbol, luego asomo un poco su rostro y vio que aquel chico tenia la mascara de gato.

-es el nuevamente-penso sorprendida, el chico siguió caminando y mikan lo siguió, hasta que vio que aquel chico subia a un árbol, mikan hiso lo mismo pero en un árbol diferente y con cuidado, esta chica no era buena para ese tipo de cosas….

—iitai!—hiso raspandoce con una rama, le quedo una herida en su muñeca. Luego vio que aquel chico brinco un árbol, mikan con cuidado brinco rama por rama..

-a donde se dirigue?—susurro para luego brincar otra rama.. ahí chica como eres curiosa 7.7

Hasta que cuando mikan salta a una rama esta truena. Y aquel chico voltea hacia donde se escucha el sonido que era al árbol de atrás de el. Mikan se le queda mirando y se queda inmóvil, sorprendida, hasta que la rama vuelve a tronar causando una caída.

-aaaaaaaai!—grita mikan—sere tonta—penso hasta que noto que no tocaba el suelo con dolor, sino al contrario sintió unas manos rodeándole la espalda y otra mano que era gria las sintió por debajo de sus rodillas, mikan abrió sus ojos y miro que quien la sostenía era el chico de la mascara de gato, ella se sorprendió, savia bien que aquel chico de la mascara la miraba...el miraba sus bellos ojos brillantes color aceitunados sus labios rojos cereza su piel blanca, y su cabello suelto largo y cedoso color miel . el viento hacia que el cabello se alborotara y rosara el cuello de aquel chico..

-que rápido es—pensó sorprendida viendo aquella mascara volteo a ver una vez mas sus orejas y luego algo apenada por como la cargaba ella intento decir—gr-gra—dijo pero no pudo terminar por que el chico la solto y la dejo caer al suelo para luego irse.—itaai!—hiso mikan luego levanto su rostro y volteo rápido al chico—espera!—le grito, el chico para sin voltearla a ver—quien eres? A donde vas?—le pregunta levantándose, pero el chico no le responde y decide irse.

-no,no!—le grita mikan—ni siquiera le di las gracias—susurro

* * *

**cap, 8, en el arbol con el..**

* * *

Al dia siguiente….mikan se peino el cabello en una cola y se coloco un moño muy hermoso color rojo de su uniforme, luego salio de su edificio y se diriguio a clases…

-me pregunto, quien será aquel chico?—se pregunto algo sonrojada recordando como el la salvo de una caída—uuuuaaa!—hiso mikan—que curiosidad tengo—penso entrando al edificio de clases… cuando entro..

-buenos diiiaaaas!—dijo alegre

-pero mikan que vozarrón tienes para dar los buenos días—dijo anna alegre

-jeje—hace mikan

-balla hoy viene de mejor animos—comento nonoko

-la verdad que si—sonrio.

-y eso a que se debe?—pregunto sumiré

-que estas curiosa?—pregunto mikan levantándole una ceja

-no la verdad que no, ni me importa—dijo sentandoce nuevamente

-les voy a contar—dijo mikan jalando del brazo a nonoko y a anna para una esquina

-que sucede?—se acerco yu tobita

-es que, anoche segui a una persona, a un chico—le susurro

-enserio, quien es?. Como se llamada? Es de que grado?—preguntaron las chicas

-no se, llevaba puesta una mascara—dijo soltando un suspiro

-una mascara?—preguntaron confundida

-si, es la segunda vez que lo sigo, la verdad no se porque razón la lleva, asi no le vi el rostro—susurro

-pero bueno, que mas paso?—pregunto yu tobita

-ayer mientras lo seguía, me trepe a un árbol para seguirlo, y pues sin querer y tontamente pise una rama la cual se rompió y al abrir mis ojos vi que el me salvo de aquella caída—susurro

-aahoo! Y que sucedió?—preguntaron nonoko y anna

-nuestras miradas quedaron conectadas por varios segundos—dijo emocionada cerrando sus ojos y sonriendo

-mikan-chan no me digas que te estas enamorad?—pregunta anna

-eso es demasiado loco, porque nisiquiera has cruzado una palabra con el—comento yu tobita

-es amor platónico—comento nonoko

-eres tonta, no es amor platónico, es amor ..—dijo anna pero no pudo terminar siendo interrumpida por mikan

-no,no,no claro que no me gusta, noo—dijo seria

Al pasar mas minutos, se encontraban ya incoando las clases, mikan se sento alado de ruka ya que la ausencia de natsume permanecía y mientras se encontraban en su receso…

-porque no tengo el alice de koko-san que es de leer mentes, para leérsela cuando me vuelva a encontrar con ese chico—pensó curiosa mirando a koko hablar con miko, luego se dirigió al asiento volteando a ver a ruka.

-oye! Es tiempo de conocernos no crees?—le pregunta mikan sonriéndole

-wuuaa! Natsume-kun no asistió hoy T.T—decia sumiré..

-porque no vino este chico?—pregunto curiosa

-natsume, no lo se—respondio

-como falta le ira mal en las materias, eso esta pésimo que alguien descuide sus materias—comento pero fue callada por ruka

-no, no seas imprudente, natsume no es asi, el es responsable y muy estudioso, solo que no se dan cuenta..—dijo serio—natsume me pregunto donde estarás?—se pregunto en los pensamientos.

-no lo se—respondió mikan, lo cual a ruka se le hiso muy extraño y volteo a verla y mikan con los ojos cerrados abrió sus ojos sorprendida volteo a ver a ruka.

-puedes leer las mentes?—pregunto ruka

-yo?—pregunto sorprendida—no—respondio rara

-entonces, porque respondiste, no lo se?—le rpegunto

-porque tu lo dijis….no…lo pensaste—respondió sorprendida

-extacto—dijo el

-a ver piensa otra cosa—le ordeno sorprendida

-que rara es—penso ruka..

-claro que no soy rara, que te hace pensar eso?—le pregunto y luego paro sorprendida—changos ahumados! O.o! puedo leer tu mente—dijo emocionada luego se levanto y salio corriendo del salón.

-narumi-sensei!, narumi-senseii-gritaba mikan emocionada—tengo otro alice geniaaal!—pensó sorprendida

En el salón.

-que rayos le sucede a esta chica?—pregunto sumiré

-si es extraña—pensó ruka

Y en el salón en donde narumi se encontraba que era en la subdirección..

-narumi-sensei!—dijo mikan abriendo la puerta de su oficina—narumi-sensei?—pregunto viendo su oficina totalmente vacia.

-buscas a narumi?—pregunto toya

-em, disculpe por entrar asi, pero si, no sabe donde se encuentra?—le pregunto curiosa

-mm, tal vez no te dijo, pero salio de la ciudad—le respondió—regresara en unos días

-a donde se fue?—pregunto confundida

-es algo de su trabajo, solo puedes saber eso—dijo serio

-bueno, gracias—le sonrio y luego comenzó a bajar las escaleras

-narumi-sensei, donde estarás?—se pregunto—mm, y yo que tenia una buena noticia—penso

Mientras en el salón de clases.. ruka seguía hai sentado preguntandoce donde se encontraba su amigo.. hasta que..

-natsume-kun, que bueno que llegas—dijo sumiré alegre

Ruka volteo y vio como su amigo se dirigía a su asiento

-natsume, te encuentras bien?—le pregunto ruka preocupado

-si, no te preocupes—respondió el con seriedad

Mientras con mikan.

-uiii! Uuiii!—hiso saltando dos veces—por que ese chico curioso tiene que desaparecer siempre…-penso inquieta, luego cuando llega al salón ve algo sorprendida que natsume se encuentra sentado alado de ruka, y se acerca para sentarse ella tambien a su lado.

-valla! Hasta que apareces—comento mikan sonriéndole mientras se sentaba, pero el no volteo a verla.

-ooch! Talvez pueda leerle la mente…-penso sonriendo maliciosa, leugo se le quedo viendo…

….segundos después.

-ooch! –hiso mikan luego volvi a intentar..

-…..mas segundos después

-tortas!—dijo—que tu no piensas en nada o que?—le pregunto rara

-porque ya no lees la mente?—le pregunto ruka curioso, natsume lo volteo a ver raro.

-aver , piensa en algo—le pidió mikan a ruka.

-encerio que eres rara—pensó ruka viéndola rara

…..segundos después….

-ooch! Rayoos!—dijo mikan—seguro que estas pensando en algo?—pregunto

-em si—respondio

-T.T ya no pudo saber lo que piensas—dijo triste—y yo que me avia emocionado—penso sentándose

-mikan-chan tal vez sea otro alice que se esta revelando en ti—comento yu tobita.

-podria ser—susurro recargando su barbilla en sus manos.

-estas pensando en un chico—comento koko mirando a mikan, mikan se sorprendio y a la vez se puso nerviosa

-eem.. que dices?—pregunto soltando una risilla

-si, un chico con una mascara de gato, lo quieres volver a seguir—dijo a todo pulmón

-what! No reveles mas, no mas!—lo callo mikan tapándole la boca, natsume se sorprendió a lo que escuchó.

Cuando se terminan las clases… mikan se encontraba en un bosque sentada bajo un enorme árbol dibujando en un cuaderno a dos pichines que cuidaban de sus crías en su nido.

-ahí!—suspiro—abecés no entiendo miles de cosas—dijo terminando de dibujar—uuuuuuiii!—dijo estirando sus piernas con inquietud—me arto, entre mas crezco mas mis curiosidades se alteran—dijo con gran tristeza—quiero a mi mama—susurro abrazando sus rodillas hasta que se escucha unos pasos aproccimandoce a donde ella estaba, mikan se seca las lagrimas y voltea para asomarce a un extremo del árbol en el que estaba, pero no ve nadie entonces se voltea y voltea a su otro lado donde se encontraba el cuaderno, lo agarro dándose cuenta de que había unos pies frente a ella

-kiaa!—grito mikan asustada hasta que vio que era natsume

-como te atreves a aparecerte así como así?, casi me das un infarto- le grita algo molesta con los ojos rojos.

-tu porque estas en mi árbol?—le pregunto

-es tu árbol?—pregunta confundida

-si,vete a otro quieres—le ordena.

-no, no quiero, me gusta este lugar y aquí me quedo—le dice cruzándose de brazos

-como sea—dijo para luego trepar el árbol haciendo que ramas pequeñas u hojas calleran arriba de la cabeza de mikan.

-oyee!-se queja mikan sacudiéndose la cabeza. Luego de unos minutos mikan se encontraba abajo y natsume arriba, ella dibujando el intentando dormir, pero no podía escuchando el estresante ruido de las hojas como eran arrancadas de aquel cuaderno.

-quieres pararle?—le pide

-uhi!—hace mikan parando, luego voltea a verlo..

-puedo preguntarte algo?—le pregunta pero no ve respuesta entonces decide trepar el árbol.

-desde cuando son grandes amigos tu y aquel chico rubio?—le pregunta—sabes el siempre se preocupa por ti, se nota en su rostro que te tiene un gran cariño—le comenta con una pequeña sonrisa mientras intentaba escalar mas para llegar a el.

-saves no soy buena escalando estas cosas, siempre me caigo de cualquier manera, aun que a veces salga ilesa de estas caídas, pero es peligroso—dijo—si narumi-sensei me hallara escalando ya estaría gritando como loco que me bajara—susurro riendo un poco, natsume alcanzo a escuchar aquel comentario y los demás también, pues ya mikan estaba cercas de el. Hasta que la chica tonta nomas le faltaba un tronco por llegar, y con sus dos manos sujetadas al tronco intento subir una de sus piernas haciendo que el piel de su otra pierna se resbalara del tronco en el que se estaba recargando la chica quedo colgando casi como una piñata en aquel árbol.

-waaaa!—grita—chin esta muy alto!—se queja cerrando sus ojos—me voya caer-grita pero no siente que natsume la ayude a no caer..

-eiiiiii!—le grita…al parecer natsume escuchaba música muy agusto 7.7

-por favor! Ayudamee!—le pide y grita con miedo—! Me resbalooo!—le grita hasta que, es sujetada de un brazo por natsume y la jala para que no caiga.

-eres una tonta—dice natsume agarrando su mano. Cuando mikan logra subir al tronco suelta un suspiro y luego abre sus ojos, queda sorprendida a tan poquitos centímetros en que quedaban ella y natsume, aquellos ojos carmesí miraban a los ojos aceitunados. Mikan sentía un calor en su mano que era sostenida por la de el,su corazon latia rapido..

Otra vez el viento…

-gra-gracias—le dice mikan algo apenada, natsume le suelta la mano

-que molestia—dijo el

-jeje—rie mikan sentándose en el tronco—saves, algo como esto me paso ayer por la noche—le comento—soy una tonta , es que no soy buena para los arboles—comento natsume se sorprendio...

-se nota, y demasiado -comenta natsume

-si lo se—dice ella

-y que eres una completa idiota—termina la frase

-si eso también—dice mikan sin darse cuenta-…...(dos segundos, cuatro segundos...siete segundos)...Oyee! queee?, como me llamaste?—le grita molesta.

**Continuara….**


	9. 9, El Gracias

**EN EL CAP, ANTERIOR:**

-waaaa!—grita—chin esta muy alto!—se queja cerrando sus ojos—me voya caer-grita pero no siente que natsume la ayude a no caer..

-eiiiiii!—le grita…al parecer natsume escuchaba música muy agusto 7.7

-por favor! Ayudamee!—le pide y grita con miedo—! Me resbalooo!—le grita hasta que, es sujetada de un brazo por natsume y la jala para que no caiga.

-eres una tonta—dice natsume agarrando su mano. Cuando mikan logra subir al tronco suelta un suspiro y luego abre sus ojos, queda sorprendida a tan poquitos centímetros en que quedaban ella y natsume, aquellos ojos carmesí miraban a los ojos aceitunados. Mikan sentía un calor en su mano que era sostenida por la de el,su corazon latia rapido..

Otra vez el viento…

-gra-gracias—le dice mikan algo apenada, natsume le suelta la mano

-que molestia—dijo el

-jeje—rie mikan sentándose en el tronco—saves, algo como esto me paso ayer por la noche—le comento—soy una tonta , es que no soy buena para los arboles—comento natsume se sorprendio...

-se nota, y demasiado -comenta natsume

-si lo se—dice ella

-y que eres una completa idiota—termina la frase

-si eso también—dice mikan sin darse cuenta-…...(dos segundos, cuatro segundos...siete segundos)...Oyee! queee?, como me llamaste?—le grita molesta.

* * *

**Cap , 9 EL Gracias**

* * *

-como has escuchado..- dijo el.

-claro que si! Me dijiste idiota, te advierto que no me ofendas, te gustaría a ti que te digera idiota, idiota! 7.7, hombres que no saben como tratar a una dama…no se le ofende ni se le toca ni con el pétalo de una rosa-dijo haciendo una mirada indirecta a natsume quien la volteo a mirar de pies a cabeza.

-si, y yo digo que aquí no ahí a mi vista—dijo mirándola de nuevo a pies a cabeza.

-disculpa?—dijo abriendo sus ojos sorprendida y luego molesta— soy toda una damita, por si no lo habías notado, ninito 7.7—dijo mirándolo de pies a cabeza, natsume levanto una ceja

-ya quisieras estar en mis brazos—dijo mostrando una sonrisa algo coqeta, mikan ahora levanto una ceja

-jajaja! Como si quisiera, ahí mejores—se burlo—tarado—dijo volteando a ver al otro lado.

- lo mismo digo, ahí de mejor clase, y tu eres la mas perdida….idiota!—lo ultimo lo dijo en voz semi baja.

-la mas perdida 7.7 como te atreves, eres un…..un…..espera…..como me ….dilo de nuevo 7.7-le pidió molesta

-con gusto! Dije que, lo mismo digo, ahí de mejor clase y tu la mas perdida…-dijo el pero no termino de decirlo por lo que mikan dijo.

-aa si eso, a pues—dijo molesta pero fue interrumpida por natsume

-idiota, listo ya te dije lo que dije hace rato—se scudio las manos y bajo del árbol en un brinco.

-otravez con tus palabrotas..ya no me digas idiota, IDIOTA! Si! Vete lárgate, no te quiero a mi lado, asi esta mucho mejor, se respira la paz y amor sin tia tu lado, tonto!—le gritaba enojada

-ahora como bajo de aquí?—se pregunto asustada

-ehi! Tu! Se, se me olvido deirte que tampco soy buena para bajar de los arboles—le grito preocupada, natsume estaba apunto de caminar para irse.

-pide unas escaleras—le grito natsume mientras colocaba sus manos en los bolsillos

-porfavor! Natsume, quiero ir al bano, y necesito bajar—lo ultimo lo susurro algo apenada

-pues que buena suerte para ti, estas en un árbol, perfecta obsion no lo crees?—rio en lo bajo,, natsume, reíste? Y sonreíste?. Ya se dio cuenta o.o

-que rayos?—se pregunto algo confundido—cuidado—dijo natsume

-como quieres que tenga cuidado si no se como bajar D:-le grito asustada

-no te decía a ti que te cuidaras, si no al árbol, este árbol es mio, y no quiero que le hagas algo tonta—le advirtió pero no con voz seria.

-no pero, noo me gustan los arboles como una obsion! Por favor! , ademas tengo hambreee!—le grito pero natsume ya no la escucho y se fue dándole la espalda, dejando a la indefensa mikan arriba de un gran árbol.

Dos horas mas tardes, mikan intentaba bajar cuidadosamente el árbol, tronco por tronco lentamente, con mucho miedo o.o

-oooi!oooom , mama! Pie por pie—susurraba , ya estaba oscureciendo, el sol estaba por meterse.

Hasta que , cuando a mikan ya le falba como un metro para llegar al suelo, el tronco que piso en ese entonces se rompió en dos y… pues….ya sabran lo que sucedió

-itaii T,T—hiso mikan levantandoce y sobandoce la cabeza y en donde mas se había golpeado. Su cabello estaba lleno de hojas de árbol, y estaba despeinado, jaja daba risa xd…

-ooch! Porque este chico me saca canas? Que cruel—susurraba molesta mientras caminaba

-mikan-chan, que haces tan sola?—una voz salió desapersibida en aquel lugar, lo cual asusto a mikan

-Kiaaaaa!—grita brincando hacia un lado, luego volteo asustada que era tsubasa quien le avía hablado.

-ahí! No asuste!—dijo tocando su pecho, donde tiene el corazon pues

-jeje! Perdona mikan-chan, pero es que pasaba por aquí y te vi a ti a un metro de mi, que haces tan sola niña?—le pregunto

-ahí!—hiso mikan-lo siento tsubasa-sempai, pero tengo que ir a .….a….aaaah! ADIOOS-se despidió y salio corriendo, mas bien volando o.o si mikanconcursa en un concurso xd jaja, de sgeuro ganara si mientars corre le dan ganas de ir al bano y claro que el bano este enfrente de la meta xd.. creo que la palabra que queria decir era…al Baño!

-okey!—dijo tsubasa confundido.

Al dia siguiente….

Mikan entraba al salón molesta y se dirigía hacia natsume..

-mira lo que me paso!—le dijo molesta y natsume vio

-no noto nada extraño—susurro volteando a otra parte

-que?, seras ciego! Me picaron miles de hormigas 7.7 no se notan las pruebas?—le dice mostrándole su brazo

-tu tienes la culpa por subir al árbol tonta y por no saber bajarlo—dice.

-aam, eres un tonto, debiste ayudarme, debiste ser caballeroso—dijo para luego sentarse – ya no me gusta sentarme aquí puff—penso cruzada de brazos.

Al terminar las clases mikan se encontraba en su habitacion haciendo tarea..

-y la respuesta entonces seria…esta….—decia respondiendo en su cuadernillo.

-puff, si narumi no viene la proccima semana, entonces que pasara con el desempate?—se pregunto confundida—ademas cuando es eso de el festival de la luna, según yo para eso faltan meses, como cuatro o cinco o siete?...no lo se, pero es cuando el clima es frio—decia sentandoce en el sillón.

-ademas a donde abra ido?...ahora que lo pienso, cuando temrine la tarea saldré al bosque, tal vez me encuentre con esa persona de la mascara de gato de nuevo, asi podre darle las gracias—susurro sonriendo un poco para luego continuar con su tarea..

Al terminar se desenredo el cabello y abrió la ventana para ver si no veia algo extraño, y no desafortunadamente nada extraño, después recorrió el bosque al atardecer...tampoco miro nada extranp.. o eso ella pensaba.

**Pdv de mikan**

Cuando me rendi en mi búsqueda, me di una vuelta para caminar y salir del bosque eh ir a visitar a hotaru, queria hablar con ella de tantas cosa,s sobre como construye o como hace todo tan perfectamente y mas, eso pensaba y eso queria hacer hasta que escuche varias hojas que provenian de un árbol, eso fue extraño pues no hacia nada de viento, voltee y ahora miro que el siguiente árbol , sus ramas se movían y hacían ruido, como si alguien las pisaran, me confundi hasta que vi a metros a una persona brincar del árbol, al principio pensé que era ese alcahuete sin cerebro de natsume, por como brinco, pero no era aquella persona que yo buscaba, y corri lo mas cuidadosa posible hacia el, mientras corria vi que el ya no se movia, creo que revisaba algo, creo que su celular porque se miraba luz provenir de sus manos, en eso pare a un metro de el.

**Fin de pdv**

-ehi tu! Que bueno que te vuelvo a ver-dijo mikan acercandoce a el, aquella persona de la mascara no volteaba a verla.

-hace dos días, la noche en que le salvaste de una dolorosa caída, queria decirte algo.. pero te fuiste corriendo, no soy nadie para preguntar y pedir una explicación de adonde vas, pero…queria darte las gracias por aquella noche—mikan estaba algo sonrojada o.o o era mi imaginación—gracias…. –le dijo agarrando sus manos que ahora estaban sudorosas por lo nerviosa que estaba. Aquella persona bajo el rostro y volteo a ver a mikan, mikan le sonrio y una vez mas digo que se miraba muy hermosa esa noche, segundos después aquella persona de la mascara se fue, dejando a mikan lejos del bosque.

-adios!—le grito para luego ella tambien irse.

Pasaron días y llego la otra semana, narumi aun no llegaba y según esa semana era para hacer el desempate, pero no se pudo hacer ya que narumi no daba ni sus luces, lo malo es que no se podía saber donde estaba o con quien estaba…era un secreto o.o!... paso la siguiente semana y mikan se volvió amiga de hotaru, yu tobita, wakako, anna, nonoko, koko, miko, sira, tsuni, y mas o menos de terran..y de natsume ni se diga, puff.. a parecer mikan se enfoco mas en la persona de la mascara, que en saber porque natsume era asi de grosero..7.7 cual será la curiosidad de todo esto? :o…

**Continuara…..**


	10. 10, lo esxtrano

SALUDOS Y BESOS, Y GARCIAS por sus hermosos preciosos reviews .

* * *

**Cap,10 lo extrano**

* * *

Vamos a un capitulo muy interesante, mikan ya llevaba un mes en la academia, y se ganaba los corazones de muchas personas, ya ves natsume, ella es bien linda n.n! paso la siguiente semana y el problema era ..donde esta narumi?, toya trataba de contactarlo, el sabia donde estaba y la preocupación es que ya deveria estar en la academia…donde estas narumi?, mikan lo empezaba a extrañar, pasaron muchos días en que el chico de la mascara de gato no aparecia o.o... veamos el miércoles, es un dia muy interesante por lo que pasa…o.o…veamos.

-oye sakura! Porque el pofresor narumi no ah venido a dar clases?—le preguntaron sumiré y wakako

quedaron minutos de silencio, pero mikan las miraba.

-es una curiosidad extrema, la verdad no se donde este narumi-sensei, es raro, el nunca falta y pues es responsable, asi que la razón de que no estuviera dando clases el la dara, talvez estuvo haciendo algo muy importante fuera de la academia—respondio ella no tan decidida a sus palabras y confundida.

-mm, pues que siga faltando, asi tendremos mas horas libres—dijo alegre

-si, sus clases son muy aburridas—comento terran

-como saves eso?—pregunto mikan

-el siempre quiere le le escribamos una carta de amor, ese es el trabajo, o un examen, siempre con palabras lindas—comento terran mostrando enojo

-bueno, no se quejen, almenos es fácil pasar su clase—sonrio mikan

-pues, yo no me quejo—comento miko sonriéndole a mikan de una manera diferente a la cual lo hacia con terran u con otras personas, que a segundos despues fue visto de manera seria por natsume.

-de que?, de las cartas de amor que tienes que hacer para narumi-sensei?—pregunto ella correspondiendo su sonrisa

-eso sirve de practica—dijo algo indirecto sonriendo coqueto de lejos.

-ahí ahí yai!-hiso sumiré sonriendo un poco a lo que miko dijo—vas a empezar, tu próxima presa—rio en lo bajo

-de que habla?—pregunto mikan confundida aww, la inocente nina.

-calla!—ordeno el algo nervioso

-claro que lo hare, jojo,jojo—rio y se sento

-de que?, no les entiendo—comento confundida

-sakura, sakura, sakura—dijo terran palmeando la cabeza de mikan.

-despues lo entenderas…supongo—comento sumiré de lejos.

-pero que?, de que estaban hablando? Tan repentinamente cambiaron de tema 7.7—penso algo molesta y luego iniciaron las clases, natsume estaba mas serio de lo normal D:, mikan y oque tu no me sentaba a su lado, bueno como es tan inocente...

Y al terminar las clases….

-mikan-chan, vamos a comer pizza , quieres venir?—le preguntaron nonoko y anna

-si, claro—respondio muy sonriente mientars guardaba su cuaderno en su mochila, leugo se levanto y apunto de salir por la puerta volteo a ver a miko.

-miko-san, no quieres ir a comer pizza con nosotros?—pregunto muy sonriente

-e-emm, n-no gracias –dijo apenado.

-mm, bueno—respondió ella—adios—se despidió con una dulce sonrisa

Cuando miko se diriguio con natsume ,ruka ,sumiré y terran…

-chicos, que van a comer?—pregunto miko

-que no iras con tu presa?—pregunto terran levantando la ceja

-desde que te juntas mas con mikan, has cambiado tu actitud de macho, jo,jo,jo—rio sumiré

-qu-que dices?—pregunto algo sonrojado

-jaja, ya se sonrojo—apunto terran, ruka sonreía un poco, el lo entiende xd….

-desde cuando te juntas con la tonta?—le pregunto serio natsume..ni cuenta se daba 7.7

-eh?, em,,, pues hace exactamente dos semanas- respondio—pero no es todo los días, les digo la verdad, yo no eh cambiado, sigo siendo igual—comento el

-eh notado que has cambiado tus miradas, hasta tu forma de hablar cuando es con esa idiota india—dijo molesto

-n-natsume, por favor, no le llames asi—le dijo al principio nervioso y luego serio

-si tanto la defiendes,anda, y vete con ella—le ordeno serio.

-mmm—hiso miko serio, luego dio media vuelta y se fue lejos de ellos.

En la salida mikan iba con, yu tobita, hotaru, nonoko y anna para ir a conseguir pizza n.n hasta que…

-chicoos! Esperen—dijo miko haciéndolos parar.

-miko-san—dijo mikan

-cabie de opinio, si quiero pizza—sonrio

-genial—sonrio mikan

Por la ventana de su salón natsume los miraba y ruka miraba a natsume de una manera extraña.

Mas alrato…. En el cuarto de hotaru

-no manches! Encerio hisiste tu sola este robot?—pregunto miko dándole una mordida a su pizza

-emocionante—comento mikan asombrada

-si, miren nada mas , sin ni un rasguño, todo bien ordenado—comento anna

-y funciona?—pregunto yu tobita, y en eso hotaru se acercó al robot y bajo una palanca de la espalda del robot.

-baka—dijo robot

-baka?—se preguntaron los demás

-aun no lo eh terminado completamente—dijo hotaru subiendo la palanca del robot para apagarlo

-pero es asombroso—dijeron

Y hotaru sonrio luego agarro un pedaso de pizza y convivio con los demás.

-miko-san, de que hablabas tan repentinamente con permy?—pregunto mikan curiosa, anna y nonoko voltearona verlo

-em, este,, um-el chico se puso bien rojo—de-de, un a-asunto—respondio bajando el rostro

-oo, pero que asunto? Sucede algo?—pregunto mikan

-mikan-chan, mejor hablemos de otra cosa—sugirio anna rescatando al pobre miko de sus grandes sonrojos.

-por cierto, narumi-sensei, devio avisarnos que iba a salir—comento nonoko

-si, me pregunto por que no nos dejo un maestro en su ausencia—comento anna

-yo también me pregunto eso—dijo mikan—lo extraño –penso triste, en segundos miko volteo averla o.o.

-no te sientas triste, el volbera—le sonrio miko , y en eso mikan volteo lentamente confundida a verlo.

-que?—pregunto

-a si, em,, mi alice es, asi, puedo sentí cuando una persona tiene algo,o lo que esta sintiendo o le pasa algo, o hara algo—comento

-si su alice es sorpresivo, me acuerdo cuando dijiste que sentias que un joven queria suicidarse—comento anna

-asombroso—penso mikan sorprendida

-si, si no hubiera dicho eso, aquel chico se viera siusidado—dijo serio hotaru

-balla, eres un herue—comento mikan sonriéndole

-pues, gracias—dijo el algo apenado

Al terminarse aquel largo convivio, y cuando digo largo es que fue larguísimo y a cada rato pedían pizza y todos terminaron pansones. Y asi termino otro dia…..

Pero antes… con natsume.. revisaba su celular en su avitacion, creo que recivio un mensaje

**De: anónimo**

**Para: natsume**

**ponte tu mascara, tienes una misión en media hora.**

-tss—hiso natsume aventando su celular a su cama muy enojado. Luego agarro la mascara y salio por la ventana de su habitacion.

Continuara….


	11. 11, Mi destino?

-a si, em,, mi alice es, asi, puedo sentí cuando una persona tiene algo,o lo que esta sintiendo o le pasa algo, o hara algo—comento

-si su alice es sorpresivo, me acuerdo cuando dijiste que sentias que un joven queria suicidarse—comento anna

-asombroso—penso mikan sorprendida

-si, si no hubiera dicho eso, aquel chico se viera siusidado—dijo serio hotaru

-balla, eres un herue—comento mikan sonriéndole

-pues, gracias—dijo el algo apenado

Al terminarse aquel largo convivio, y cuando digo largo es que fue larguísimo y a cada rato pedían pizza y todos terminaron pansones. Y asi termino otro dia…..

Pero antes… con natsume.. revisaba su celular en su avitacion, creo que recivio un mensaje

**De: anónimo**

**Para: natsume**

**ponte tu mascara, tienes una misión en media hora.**

-tss—hiso natsume aventando su celular a su cama muy enojado. Luego agarro la mascara y salio por la ventana de su habitacion.

* * *

**Cap, 11, Mi destino!**

* * *

Desde las 9 pm comenzó a caer algo de lluvia del cielo y paro hasta la 12 am, Por la madrugada 3 o 2 am mikan tenia un horrible sueno.

Mikan,,,,, Mikan,,,,,,,,MIKAN!—se escuchaba una voz acosa que provenía de la misma mujer con la que mikan sonaba muchas veces.

-quien?, quien eres tu? —preguntaba mikan sobándose los ojos su mirada borrosa se enfoco en la mano izquierda de aquella mujer que sujetaba un collar con un dije de un corazón y se miraba bien que estaba abierto y dos rostros estaban en aquel corazón.

-quien?, quien eres?—volbio a preguntar ahora sin intentando reconocer el rostro que la mujer, pero este era negro, no se le veía, y solo el vestido color rojo resaltaba..

-Mi-kan!-volbio a pronunciar lentamente

-que! Quien eres?, dime?—preguntaba intentando hacercarce a la mujer, pero entre mas caminaba mas se alejaba de ella.—por favor, quien es usted?—pregunto afónica

-ESTOY VIVA!—se escucho un tenebroso grito de sus labios, que espanto mas halla de los oídos de mikan lo cual hiso que mikan despertara con el corazón latiendo a una velocidad increíble.

_**…...**_

-aaaaaaaaaach!—grito mikan , su cuerpo estaba tembloroso y ella sudaba , estaba realmente agitada.—MAMA!—grito mikan , aquel grito se podia escuchar a cinco metros de donde ella estaba llorando desenfrenadamente, pero su habitación era grande asi que no se escucho tanto por fuera de ella-eras tu verdad?—apenas decía solloza, en su garganta ella sentía un gran nudo.

-si, era ella…-susurro con la cabeza agachada…

-Mi-kan-otra vez la voz, mikan levanto lentamente el rostro y frente a ella, estaba aquella mujer, nuevamente el rostro no se le miraba, y en su mano izquierda sostenia un collar.

-mama!—decia mikan levantandoce de la cama—eres tu?—le pregunto, hasta que los ojos de aquella mujer se volvieron notorio, un color verde, la mujer dio media vuelta y salio de la habitación corriendo, bueno cuando ella corria sus pies no se miraban claramente, solo el vestido, se movia de manera fantasmal :o qe mello.

-no! No espera mama!—gritaba mikan corriendo tras ellas—esperaa! Por favor-le suplicaba, salieron de la habitacion, y la mujer se diriguio a un bosque, mikan corrió para alcanzarla, sus pies estaban descalsos, vestia su bata mas comoda, suelta sin ningún short, solo era un blusón largo color azul.

-por favor espera!-gritaba mikan

-tu destino, debes encontrar!—grito la mujer mientras corria sin pies xd, de manera fantasmal hacia tras de unos arboles.

-mi que', por favor! Esperame!, que quieres decirme?, donde estas?, por favor!—suplicaba hasta que tropeso con una roca cayendo directo al suelo.

-ita!—hiso y luego sin esperar mas, se levanto y siguió corriendo, pero se dio cuenta que ya avía perdido de vista a aquella mujer. Y ella se encontraba en medio del oscuro bosque.

-donde?, donde!-decia en voz alta viendo a todas partes-donde estas?—pregunto..

-aquí!—se escucho la misma voz pero en todo el bosque

-donde, donde es aquí?—grito asustada

-Mikan! Tu destino!—decia la mujer, aun que no se veía su cuerpo, su voz se escuchaba en aquel oscuro bosque.

-Mama!, eres tu ¿, dime que eres tu?, por favor! Te necesito-gritaba mikan en llanto

-que destino es?, como sabre?-preguntaba—mama! RESPONDEE!—grito hasta que su vista se fue haciendo borrosa, y en eso noto que alguien apareció de pronto a unos metros y caminaba hacia ella, mikan en ese momento estaba de rodillas y se estaba mareando.

-quien?—pregunto volteando a ver su rostro, vio que este estaba cubierto por una mascara—quien eres?—le pregunto y en eso su vista se volvió mas borrosa y con sueno.—ma—quiso pronunciar sintiendo como aquella persona la cargo en sus brazos—mi,,,,de-desti-no—fue lo que dijo cayendo totalmente dormida. Para que sepan quien la cargaba en esa gran madrugada era el enmascarado de natsume 7.7, ya todos saben que el es el de la mascraa de gato no?, si no lo sabían que lentos xd, sin ofender 7.7 c:. aquel enmascarado vio su rostro con claridad, llorando inocente, sus ojos enrojesidos, su naris roja y mocosa, sus labios secos ansiaban frescura, y toda su cara empapada de lagrimas , y comenzo a caminar, la verdad yo me pregunto, a donde la llevara?, por que lo que yo se es que el no sabe donde duerme mikan? o si?,o,o natsume la espías? O que onda?...

-esta niña! Porque estaba gritando de esa manera en medio del bosque?—pensaba natsume mientras salía del bosque—

les dije que este dia era muy interesante bueno la verdad ya era jueves, pero paso en miércoles :O…..sigamos.. natsume se dirigió al edificio de donde mikan salio, ahora veo, natsume siguió las huellas por donde mikan corrió y de donde salio,:O. al fin y al cabo el siguió los pasos y encontró una habitación con la puerta abierta y la acostó, luego quito su tupe de la frente y coloco su mano sintiendo que mikan tenia algo de fiebre, le coloco las sabanas hasta los hombros y le puso un pañuelo mojado en la frente para calmar un poco aquella fiebre. Luego se marcho acompañado d aquellas preguntas que se hacia de ver a mikan en medio de aquel oscuro bosque gritando.

**Fin de capitulo…**

**Continuara.a.**.


End file.
